The Fight
by 4gentDiNozzo
Summary: "I told you I can't live without you, I was wrong." Tony said shaking his head"I can live without you,I just really don't want to"; After a fight between Tiva,tony gets his own team in the building next door,watching her fall for ray was too hard. TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, you do not understand!" she shouted across the bullpen

"Tell me then, explain to me what I don't understand!" he yelled, anger present in his voice. Tony's shout made everyone on the floor stop and stare. Tony never shouted like made her way over to tony and stood right in front of him.

"Everyone I have ever cared about has been taken away from me, I can not afford to care!" she said, not as loud asher last outburst. She did not want everyone in NCIS to hear her. apparently Tony didn't mind everyone hearing.

"Now you are being selfish!" he spat "And after everything I've done for you." she rolled her eyes at this " Are you seriously going to roll your eyes at me right now?" he shouted, the amount of anger in his voice scared Ziva, she had never een him like this.

"The only reason you are standing here right now is because of me. I have risked my life to save yours too many times. When we were undercover when you first started here, I let you leave the room so you could go back to our room where there was back up while I fought for my life while being attatched to a chair. Or how about the time I got a cuncussion during the war game because that guy was goiing to shoot you while you had your back turned? Or how about when I went to your apartment to ask you why a suspects laptop was being used in your home only to find your beloved boyfriend there waiting to attack you, that could of been your dead body flying back to Isreal, not his! And then we can't forget the most important one of all; Somalia. I risked my life for you when I had thought you were dead! Everyone else was ready to just leave it at that,but I couldn't. There was no way I was going to live the rest of my life knowing I let the guy who killed you get away. I honestly didn't think I was going to leave Somalia alive, but I didn't care,because I knew I couldn't keep living while you were dead. I risked my job , along with everything else, to get revenge for you!" he stopped his rant, realizing he hadn't taken a breath the entire time he yelled.

"Well you should not have!" She whispered

"Oh, right sorry. Next time I'll just let you die! I'm so sorry I'm not afraid to care about someone. I'm so sorry I'm not selfish enough to just save my own skin. And most importantly I'm sorry I fell in love with you. I'm terribly sorry I love you, wait let me rephrase that, I loved you." and with that he swiftly walked up to Vance's office, leaving an open mouthed, glassy eyed Ziva behind him.

Ziva looked over to one end of the bullpen where Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy all stood. She blinked back the tears and sat down at her computer pretending to do something productive.

Abby was the first one to move, she was beyond pissed at Ziva. Tony was Abby's big brother , nobody just goes and hurts him. Whatever Ziva had done it had to be terrible,Tony doesn't get mad at nothing. Heck, Tony rarely ever gets mad.

"What the hell did you do?" Abby said when she reached Ziva's desk.

"Excuse me?" Ziva said acting as though she had no idea what happened. That only made Abby more angry, Abby slapped Ziva across the face as hard as she could. Abby was close to tears and didn't want to let Ziva see her cry, she went over to Tony's desk and scribbled for him to meet her in her lab on a sticky note. She glared at Ziva before making her way back down to her lab.

"I'm going to get lunch" Ziva said as she made her way to the elevator, through the crowd of people who had watched everything happen.

* * *

><p><strong>In Vance's office..<strong>

"You want to transfer?" Vance said, not even trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"Yep" Tony said as if it were nothing

"DiNozzo, you love the team your on, your sure about this?"

"Yes, and you and I know I have been with Gibbs way too long." Tony answered

"Well actually, this is good timing, because I could give you your own team. In the builing next door Agent Simmons is retiring. You won't really get very far from here, but you wont see your team unless your just walking by them in the parking lot."

"Sounds great,I didn't really want to lose contact with some of the team anyway" Tony said smiling.

"You could start there tomorrow, if that's alright with you. If you come up later, in about three hourse, I could have all the paperwork."

"Great, I will see you then."Tony said, shaking hands with Vance before leaving his office.

Tony walked out of Vances office, and was happy to see the bullpen empty except for McGee

"Are you okay , Tony?" McGee asked,sincere concern in his voice

"No, but I will be." Tony answered. Sensing he didn't really want to talk about it, he left it at that. Tony noticed the sticky note on his desk and headed down to Abby's

"Abby slapped Ziva, again. " McGee said as he passed, all Tony did was nod, the news did not surprise him.

* * *

><p>Abby sat in her office and all she could do was think about how angry Tony had been. She was crying because she hated when Tony was upset. Tony was the goofball and it made her nervous when he wasn't his normal goofy self. She heard the elevator ding outside her lab and waited for someone to come it. She was happy when she realized it was Tony. She shot up from her chair to give him a bone crushing hug. He hugged her back as hard as he could.<p>

"Tony, what happened?" She said when the finally broke apart. She was crying again and Tony reached up his hand to wipe the tears away.

"Well" he started as he brought her into her office so she could sit down, he leaned against the inside of her desk so he could face her. "I couldn't hide my feelings anymore, so I kissed Ziva. She didn't fight it or anything, so I assumed she felt the same way about me. I asked her if she wanted to get a bite after work,she said sure. Sometime during the day she got a call from freaking CI-Ray, and agreed to dinner with him. I was so stupid to think she actually cared about me, and then she told be she couldn't care about me, which made no sense. She said this morning I was too immature,that i was a heartless womanizer, along with some other really mean things. I don't even know why she had to say those things, she could have just said she didn't care about me. " His voice cracked, and Abby had started to cry again. Abby hugged him again, and they stayed that way for a while.

The truth was, Tony had been called horrible things by people all his life. It just hurt so much coming out of Ziva's mouth. The woman he loved hated him, and he could never be with her. It hurt, so much.

"I'm so sorry , Tony." Abby whispered.

"I'm getting my own team." he told her, he would have to tell her sooner or later.

"What?"

"I've been with Gibbs to long,I'll be right next door, and I'll see you all the time I promise." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the lab. He would have to go tell Gibbs now, and god only knows how that would go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gibbs" Tony said entering the bullpen "Can we talk?" Tony signaled towards the sighed and followed him.

They waited for the elevator to open in silence, when it arrived, there was only one person inside, Ziva. She had a vacant expression on her face, Tony recognized that look. It was the same one she had the entire trip home from Somalia. She got off the elevator muttering to word "ass" to Tony as she passed. To her surprise he laughed at this, really hard actually. He was cracking just continued to her desk. Tony laughed at her comment because he knew he wasn't the ass in this situation, he had done nothing wrong. Ziva on the other hand, was being completely immature. Tony and Gibbs got in the elevator and Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

"I'm getting my own team" Tony started, getting straight to the point. At first Gibbs looked surprised, then a little hurt.

"Just because you and Ziva got into a fight?"Gibbs said, he was upset. He was about to lose his best agent.

* * *

><p><strong>In the bullpen..<strong>

Ziva sat down at her desk and glanced over at McGee who was reading something on the computer. She watched him as he looked angry, then hurt, and then angry again. He finally looked up at her, anger all over his face.

"Tony is the best guy you would have ever even had the chance to have."he spat before going down to Abby's lab to comfort her. Ziva was confused, and hurt. Whenever something happened, McGee had been on her side. Before she could question him though,he was gone. Ziva got up and walked over to McGee's desk, she looked at the computer sceeen to see an email from abby which must have been what he was reading.

_Timmy, the second you finish reading this you'll get down here! Tony is leaving us, he got his own team. He told me everything that happened, and Ziva as completely out of line. She hurt him really bad, I hate her! Tony doesn't get hurt easily, and you know that. I'll tell you everything she said to him when you get down here. Ziva and her family ruin everything. If it wasn't for her and her brother, we could still have Kate, and everything would be perfect. I'm not even how were supposed to work with her, she should leave and Tony should stay, I don't think anyone trusts her anyway._

When Ziva finished reading she was crying. She ran into the ladies room and locked the door. _What have I done?_ she thought to herself. Tony was leaving the team. Ziva thought this was just going to blow over in a day or two, apparently she was wrong. Abby said she hated Ziva, McGee was obviously pissed, and she found out they blamed her for Agent Todd's death. This definitely was not going to blow over.

Thank god they did not have a case today.

* * *

><p><strong>In the elevator..<strong>

"That's not the only reason , Gibbs, and I'm not really going anywhere just next door. I've been with you for too long,you and I both know that. Last time I got offered my own team, I turned it down, I think I'm ready this time. " Tony explained, and Gibbs nodded

"Yeah, yeah I understand" Gibbs said flipping the emergency switch again. Tony and Gibbs got off the elevator to find it empty. Tony went towards his desk went he felt a hand collide with his head

"What did I do?" Tony asked

"Nothing, that one was for the road." Gibbs said,giving Tony one of his rare smiles. Tony laughed as he started to pack up his things.

* * *

><p>Ziva came out of the bathroom to see Gibbs at his desk sipping coffee and Tony packing up the things at his desk. She saw tony look at his letter opener and he went and placed it on her desk. She walked into the bullpen then and stood in front of his desk. It was a moment before he acknowledged her.<p>

"Yes?"

"You are really leaving?" she asked, Tony wondered how she knew since he didn't tell her.

"Yes."

"Because of me?" she asked

"No" he lied.

"Oh" she said and turned to sit at her desk, doing her best to ignore the letter opener that sat there. She remembered when they all thought he had died and she took his letter opener, he must have remembered as well.

Tony left the bullpen with his Mighty Mouse stapler.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ducky" Tony said as he entered autopsy<p>

"Hello my dear boy, how are you?" Ducky greeted him.

"I'm fine, I thought you might want this"he said handing the stapler to Ducky.

"Oh, why thank you,are you sure Anthony? You have always been quite fond of this." Ducky said

"Yeah, yeah , you can have it. I don't really want it anymore. But I came down here to talk , Ducky" Tony said

"Talk away" he said as he sat at his desk and pulled over a chair for Tony.

"Well I'm getting my own team." he started

"Congratulations, may I ask exactly why you are leaving?" Tony knew he had seen the fight earlier, but used the same excuse again

"I've been with Gibbs too long, I thought it was time to have my own team."

"I see, I see. Well I hope you don't forget to visit."

"I'll only be next door, and you know Abby will be constantly makig sure I visit." he said as he made his way out of autopsy.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs?" Ziva said the second Tony had left for autopsy.<p>

"Yea"

"Are you mad at me as well?" she asked, scared about what his answer may be.

"Nope" he answered "Should I be?"Gibbs asked

"No" she answered before McGee came back into the bullpen. Gibbs and Ducky were probably the only ones left who didn't know the real reason why her and Tony had fought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby, can you come up here please?" Tony spoke quietly into his phone. But Ziva still heard and she started to get up. "Sit" he said to her as he hung up the phone. Tony picked up his phone calling autopsy and asked for both Jimmy and Ducky to come upstairs as well.

McGee, Abby, and Jimmy all leaned against McGee's desk, glaring at Ziva, who just kept her eyes on her computer screen. Ducky looked nervous and Gibbs just sipped his coffee, typical Gibbs.

"You three stop it" he said and when Abby tried to protest, he held up a hand. "You all like Ziva, what are you doing? You cannot let something that id entirely my fault let you change how you feel about her. I overacted, we all know I'm not used to rejection."

"You didn't make her say those things to you Tony." Abby said, her voice cracking.

"It doesn't matter, she acted no different to any of you. So please, stop acting like Regina George and her clan Abby." This made the three of them laugh, which he was hoping for, Tony looked over at Ziva who looked confused "Mean Girls, with Lindsay Lohan, watch it sometime." all she did was nod before looking down again.

"Make up" Tony said "Now!" he said more urgently.

Abby was the first to move she walked over to Ziva and hugged her, Tony was right, they shouldn't be acting so mean to her. McGee and Jimmy said short sorry's.

"Great, now McGee wanna come get some lunch?" McGee agreed and he and Tony headed to the Cafe down the street.

Once they were in the elevator McGee asked "What was that all about?"

"I love her, I'm not going to let you guys be mean to her, she doesn't deserve it." Tony said

"You said you didn't love her anymore." McGee said

"You can't stop loving someone Probie. I just said that so I didn't look even more pathetic." he said and McGee chuckled.

They continued small talk to the Cafe. When they were in line waiting to order there food tony heard someone call him from behind.

"Tony?" she said

"Yeah?" he answered,as he turned around to see who it was.

* * *

><p>McGee got off the elevator, alone, with a bag of sandwiches.<p>

"Where's Tony?" Abby asked as she took her sandwich from McGee

"Oh, he was catching up with a lady friend when I left."

"Ooh who?" Abby asked "Is she pretty? speak Timmy!"

"Jeanne Benoit."

Ziva froze when she heard the name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this is so short, the next chapter will be a lot longer(: And if you like this story check out my other story 'Family'. Theres Tiva &amp; McAbby in that story.<strong>_

**_Make sure you vote for NCIS in the peoples choice awards for best tv crime drama!_**

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	4. Chapter 4

_He was talking to Jeanne, seriously? Has the world gone mad? The last time she saw him she said she wished they never met. And now their catching up like their the best of friends? He just admitted to everyone he loves me, no wait loved, he said loved._ Ziva thought while she sat frozen at her desk. She's really going to lose him this time.

She realized she never even thanked him for standing up for her, _ugh, no wonder he hates me _she thought_ , I'd hate me too._

* * *

><p>"Jeanne?" Tony said after he realized who had called his name<p>

"Uh, yeah." She looked at the ground but couldn't help from smiling.

"How are you?" He asked, he knew he should be mad at her, since the last time she saw him she said she wished they never met, but he couldn't.

"I'm good." she replied

"Well you look great." he said after looking her up and down, and she blushed. "Sorry that was inappropriate." he said, growing embarrassed. _I'm acting like a freshman in highschool who's trying to pickup a senio_r he thought.

"No, it's okay, you look great too." she said, and they both smiled."Do you want to sit and eat together, you know, catch up?" she asked, hopeful

"Well actually I'm here with McGee" he said and turned around to see McGee was gone "Scratch that, I would love to." he said and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Ziver, are you okay?" Gibbs asked when he realized Ziva hadn't moved an inch in the past five miutes. When he got no reply he said a little louder "Ziva?" He still got nothing. The others in the bullpen noticed what was happening and that Ziva sat as still as a statue.<p>

"Ziva?" Abby said as she walked over to her desk

"Huh?" Ziva said finally looking away from the black computer screen.

"You okay?" McGee asked from the other side of the bullpen

"Yes,I am fine."

"Well you looked like a statue for like five minutes, I don't even think you blinked." Abby said.

"Oh, guess I was just grazing."

"The terms dazing, Ziva" Gibbs informed her and she nodded, making a mental note.

Ziva got up and walked into the bathroom so she could splash cold water on her face.

* * *

><p>"So are you still a doctor?" He asked, she nodded since she had just taken a bite of her salad.<p>

"Yeah, I just got a job at the hostpital I worked in when we were uhh.." her voice trailed off. could she say that they were ever really dating? it was a mission he was on.

"Right" he said,knowing what she meant. "About that, it was real." he said quietly, he knew it wasn't, but it would make her feel better if she thought it was.

She smiled at his comment_; he just admitted that he really did love me_ she thought to herself.

"Do you still work at NCIS?"she asked, slightly hoping he didn't

"Yeah, I just got a promotion today actually. I'll be leading my own team." he told her

Just then her pager beeped, she looked down at it and then looked a little upset.

"Oh sorry I gotta go" she said and she started to getup

"Wait" he said, putting his hand on top of her's "Would you like to continue catching up, like over dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, but no lies right?" she said getting

"No lies" he said smiling, getting up with her.

She couldn't help herself anymore. Jeanne wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, and she was extremely happy when he started kissing back.

"I'll call you when I can leave work" she said as they went opposite directions from the cafe.

Tony was deep in thought his entire walk back to the navy yard. Maybe this whole thing was fate. When everything had fallen part with Ziva, Jeannae was miraculously there. He had fallen in love with her before, he could just as easily do it again. When he was with her, he was happy, he hasn't been happy for a while.

* * *

><p>Tony walked off the elevator, smiling and humming the tune to a Ziva didn't know.<p>

"Someone's in a happy mood" McGee said looking at Tony.

"Yes, probalicous, I am." Tony said still smiling.

"Any reason why?"

"I have a date with a very pretty woman tonight" he said, chuckling.

"Tony" Abby started in a warning voice

"It's different this time Abby, no lies. " he looked down at his watch "I'll talk to you guys after, I have to see Vance.

Abby remembered then that he was getting his own team, she had kind of forgotten. She sighed and McGee hugged her, he could always tell when she was even a tiny bit upset.

* * *

><p>"Now DiNozzo, you're sure about this?" Vance asked<p>

"Yes director." he answered

"Now once you agree to this job, you really can't change your mind and comeback." Tony nodded, implying he understood this. Evenif he wanted to, he couldn't come back. Working with Ziva day after day would be too hard. Gibbs was right to make rule #12.

* * *

><p>Tony walked out of Vances office and Abby was waiting for him at her desk.<p>

"You're really leaving?" she asked

"Yea" he whispered and she got up to hug him.

Abby looked over Tony's shoulder at Ziva, giving her the dirtiest look she could manage. When Ziva felt eyes on her,she looked up to see Abby glaring at her. Ziva thought she was going to cry again, so she went to the ladies room. Abby noticed the hurt in Ziva's eyes but it didn't bother her. the only reason why Abby had pretended to make up with Ziva was to make Tony happy.


	5. Chapter 5

"DiNozzo" Tony answered

"Hey, It's Jeanne, I just got off work. You still want to do dinner right?" Ziva saw Tony's face light up from across the bullpen.

"Yeah , of course. I'll call you in a little. I just have pack some things up and move them to my new desk, then I could come pick you up?"

"Sounds great"She said before hanging up.

"Was that Jeanne? " Ziva asked, she didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"Uhm, yeah." He said, he got up and picked up one the box full of his things and walked over to the elevator. He got in and the doors were about to close when a hand stopped them from closing, Ziva stepped into the elevator and she flipped the emergency switch.

"Tony, I am sorry." She said and he stayed silent. "I was out of line to call you names, it was immature. I didn't realize you would actually take them to heart."

"What exactly did you think I wouldn't take to heart?" he asked clearly angry again"How I was immature? or a womanizer? or how I couldn't act my age if I tried? or how I was unfit to ever be in a stable relationship? How I was jealous of my father because he can manage to get married and I can't even manage to keep a girlfriend? Did you really think I wouldn't care when you said I wasn't good enough for you? Or maybe you just thought I would forget all that when you said you couldn't love me? I didn't do anything but be a good partner to you Ziva, I've always had your back, I've always been there for you. It was just a stupid kiss, we of all people should be able to get through this. I mean, I've always been called those things, but when they come from your mouth it's just too much." he spat, reaching for the emergency switch. She grabbed his wrist so he couldn't flip it.

"I am sorry! I did not mean what I said, I was angry, I had no control over my words." she said, her voice cracked, was she really going to break down for what felt like the hundredth time today?

"Oh god Ziva, you meant it, can you please just _shut up_?" he asked " And if I remember correctly,you weren't yet mad when you started throwing names around" he added.

"Please do not leave the team. They are all going to hate me if you do,actually they already hate me." she begged

"THERE YOU GO BEING ALL SELFISH AGAIN. IT'S GETTING REALLY OLD ZIVA, MAYBE THEY SHOULD BE MAD AT YOU FOR MAKING ME LEAVE. YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I HAVE TO LEAVE A TEAM THAT CONSISTS OF ALL MY CLOSEST FRIENDS,YOU'RE JUST AFRAID THAT THEY WONT SEE YOU AS PERFECT LITTLE AGENT DAVID! YOU'RE DAMAGED GOODS ZIVA, AND NOW WITHOUT ME HERE, EVERYONE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE HOW DAMAGED." He yelled, louder than she had ever heard him yell before. Her blood was boiling and she was going to lose it.

"I AM BEING SELFISH? YOU ARE LEAVING BECAUSE I COULD NOT FREAKING GO TO DINNER WITH YOU. I DO NOT GET THE PLEASURE OF SEEING RAY ALL THE TIME AND YOU KNOW THAT,YOU SHOULD BE FINE WITH THE FACT THAT I ACTUALLY WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND INSTEAD OF SOMEONE WHO I SPEND WAY TOO MUCH TIME WITH ALREADY. WILL YOU JUST ADMIT YOU ARE JEALOUS?" She yelled back, just as loud as he had yelled.

"I am jealous, because I know I love you more than he ever could, and I'm not leaving because you blew me off, I'm leaving because I can't sit at that desk , across from you, and watch you fall more in love with him everyday. It hurts too much to see you slipping away from me. I told you I can't live without you, I was wrong." he said shaking his head " I can live without you,I just really don't want to, but I have to, for me. It's going to kill me everyday knowing I wont see you, but it's what's best for me. Maybe I'm the one being selfish, but I just can't stay around and act as though nothing has changed. The only way I'm gonna be okay, is if you're not a part of my life." he flipped the emergency switch and the elevator turned back on, the doors opened and no one moved. "Agent David, can you please exit the elevator?"

She looked at him briefly before leaving the elevator, she had tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall in front of Tony.

Gibbs saw Ziva run from the elevator and into the ladies room. That had to be her tenth time in there at least. Gibbs got up from his desk and walked into the woman's bathroom,locking the door behind him.

He went over to the only occupied stall and knocked gently.

"Ziver, open up."

"Gibbs,what are you doing in here? This is the _woman's_ bathroom." she said sniffling from behind the stall door.

"Ziver, open up now." he said, she opened the door slowly and looked at the ground, in hopes he wouldn't be able to see her crying. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Tony..he's such a jerk."

"Abby told me what you said to him." he said, Ziva groaned. So Abby had made sure everyone would hate Ziva.

"I do not even know why I said the things I did, all he did was ask why I blew him off. " she said, starting to ramble "I just lost it when he asked, saying all these cruel things I do not think I even meant. I mean I love him, but that is not always enough, and you know that Gibbs, we would not have been good for each other. It would have been hard, and I did not want that, so I just got mean in hopes of scaring him way, I did not want him to get hurt like this though. " She managed to get out before she started to cry, slamming the stall door shut again so Gibbs wouldn't see her being so weak.

"Ziver. Open. The. Door." He said sternly, and when she finally did, he pulled her into a hug "It's gonna be okay."

When she had finally composed herself she told him thank you and left work for the day.

* * *

><p>When she was in the elevator, Zivas phone rang<p>

"Daivd" she said as she answered her phone.

"Hey, honey" said the familiar voice

"Ray, hello" she said, she was glad he called, she really needed to talk about something other than the office drama.

"I hope you don't have plans tonight, I thought maybe we could get dinner, I have a flight to LA in the morning."

"That sounds great" she said, hoping her voice sounded more cheerful then she actually felt.

"Wonderful, I will pick you up at about eight" he said before hanging up.

_How kind of him to say goodbye_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know everyone thinks everyone is being mean to Ziva, but she's supposed to have just been really mean to Tony for no reason. There's a point to everyone being mean to Ziva, I promise.<strong>_

_**I'll post chapter six when this story has 25 reviews (;**_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony got out of the car and walked over to the other side of the car, opening the door for Jeanne, on the other side of that same parking lot, Ray was doing the same for Ziva. Tony wrapped his arm around Jeanne's waist and Ray intertwined his fingers with Ziva's. The couples reached the entrance to the restaurant at the same time. All they did was stare at each other until Tony broke the silence.

"Agent David, Cruz" he said as politely as he could

"Tony, how are you?" Ray said happily, all Tony wanted to do was punch the smirk off his face. Jeanne felt Tony's body tense against her's.

"I'm fine, thank you." he answered.

"Who is your friend?" Ray asked, looking Jeanne up and down. Tony's arm tightened around her small frame.

"This is my, uhm , girlfriend, Jeanne" he said, Jeanne's smile widened when Tony had said 'girlfriend' and Ziva had to look away and bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Jeanne, this is Ray Cruz, CIA. Agent David's boyfriend." he explained.

Ray extended his hand,and Jeanne shook it.

"Well we better get going, would not want to be late for our reservation." Ziva said, basically dragging Ray inside.

"Why don't you like them?" Jeanne asked, she noticed that the second Ziva and Ray had went into the restaurant his body relaxed.

"Ray, well I've always hated Ray." he told her

"And Agent David? I had gotten the impression you two were quite close when I visited NCIS."she pushed

"We recently had a pretty big falling out, nothing to worry about." he said as he moved his head down to kiss her cheek, before walking her inside.

They went into the restaurant and Tony told the man they had a reservation and a hostess led them to their table, which happened to be right next to Ray and Ziva's. Tony groaned once he saw this, and Jeanne squeezed him reassuringly and whispered in his ear.

"I promise to make sure you forget they are even here." she whispered

"Great" he said winking at her. Ziva noticed and it made her hate Jeanne even more.

Tony managed to talk to Jeanne throughout their entire date, so there were no awkward silences that might have made him look at Ray and Ziva. The case wasnot the same for Ziva.

Her and Ray barely had anything to talk about, they really didn't have that much I common. This allowed her to glance over at Tony and Jeanne every five minutes or so. Everytime she looked over they were both smiling or laughing, clearly having a better time then Ziva was.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Ray asked her, about the tenth time she had looked over at Tony.

"Yes, I am fine" she lied

"You haven't touched your food." He noticed

''I am not really that hungry, I had a late lunch." she answered, and all he did was nod, he knew better than to push her.

Tony and Jeanne left before Ray and Ziva, and Ziva watched them walk all the way to the door, knowing she had probably lost her best friend forever.

* * *

><p>Tony walked Jeanne up to her apartment.<p>

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, shyly.

"I would love to, but tomorrows my first day as the 'team leader' and it's already kind of late, I want to be well rested." he explained, she nodded, understanding.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her. Jeanne's body molded against his as the kiss grew stronger.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" she whispered seductively into his ear as he placed kisses along her neck.

"I guess I can be a little tired tomorrow" he said before he started to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Tony started his new job. A week since Tony and Ziva had last talked. A week since Jeanne and Tony started to date again. A week since Abby had started calling her Agent David, pronouncing it wrong like when Ziva had first came to NCIS with the liaison position. A week since Ziva's whole life had changed.<p>

They had not yet replaced Tony, Ziva knew Gibbs was putting it off in hopes he was going to change his mind and come back. Ziva knew he wouldn't come back, and she knew exactly why.

* * *

><p>"Grab your gear" Tony said as he walked into the bullpen, coffee in hand.<p>

His new team was all women, which he didn't mind at all, considering they were all attractive. The senior field agent, Agent Cynthia Jones, was closer to Gibbs age, she had red hair that was cut into a bob and bright green eyes, she looked like she could have been one of Gibbs ex-wives. The Junior Agent, Agent Julia Patel, was Asian with dark brown hair that ended at her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and legs that seemed to go on forever. The teams Probie was easily the best looking on the team, Agent Kristen 'Kristy' Rizzo, she was Italian like Tony, so she had beautifully tan skin with blond hair that almost reached her waist, and pretty pale blue eyes.

_Definitely the hottest team in all of NCIS_ Tony had thought when he first met them. Team Gibbs had been pretty attractive, but they weren't three hot women.

"Where are we going, Boss?" Rizzo asked as they all filed into the elevator

"Quantico." he answered as he pressed the button for the ground floor. As they made their way towards their car ,McGee and Ziva were pulling in. When they got out of the car Tony could see they were both covered in mud.

"Looking good, McSexy" Tony called over a few cars to McGee, ignoring Ziva all together, which obviously bothered her. When she realized he wasn't going to say anything to her she stormed off into NCIS, he hadn't seen her in a week and didn't even bother to say hello.

"Shut up, Tony, or I'll make you pay for all our lunches today." he threatened. Since Tony left, Abby, Jimmy, Tony, and McGee had lunch everyday, as long as neither team was working an important case, which neither of them had in the past week.

"Oh ok, sorry, McGrouchy." Tony said back, getting into the car.

"You and David would make a cute couple."Patel said as she sat in the passenger seat next to Tony.

"Well I'm perfectly happy with my girlfriend" he told her.

"You have a girlfriend? " Rizzo asked from the back seat, sounding sad.

"Rule #12, Kristy." he said

"What's rule #12?" Jones asked

"Never ever date a co-worker" he answered.

"That's stupid'' Patel said, she was engaged to a man that worked in MTAC

"You and your fiance are barely co-workers" he said and she shrugged.

"So what are the other 11 rules?" Rizzo asked.

"There are 51 rules?" he answered

"And who's rules are these?" Jones asked

"Gibbs' " he answered.

"And you know all of them?' Patel asked.

"Yep, ask me any number, and I'll know it."

"51?" rizzo asked

"Sometimes you're wrong"

"11?"

"When the job's done, walk away"

"4?"

"The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to best? Tell one other person - if you is no third best. "

"5?"

"You don't waste good"

"15?"

"Always work as a team."

"40?"

" If it seems someone is out to get you, they are."

"35?"

"Always watch the watchers"

"1?"

"There's two rule ones; never let suspects stay together, and.." he swallowed "never screw over your partner, thats 's enough for today" he said, doing a fake laugh. His thoughts rushed to Ziva.

_Yep, she definitely broke that one._ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Things are going to turn around for Ziva in a few chapters, just saying (:<em>**

****_**Jeanne and Ray will be gone soon enough.  
><strong>_

_**I'll put chapter 7 up once the story gets 35 reviews!**_

__-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tony and his team got back to NCIS, McGee and Ziva were once again getting back, both teams got out of the car at the same time.

"You clean up nice, McGee." Tony joked, noticing Ziva and McGee must have gone home and changed.

"Thanks, Tony" McGee grumbled.

"Anytime" Tony told him,before turning around to his team saying "You guys go inside, do what you usually do, bank statements, phone records, suspects, you know." His team nodded and went into their building. Tony went over to McGee and walked towards the other NCIS building, and started up a conversation with him, ignoring Ziva once again.

"So I talked to Abby earlier." Tony told McGee, raising his eyebrow.

"About what?"McGee said sounding nervous.

"A little of this, a little of that. But mostly about how you guys enjoyed a night in the coffin last night." Tony said, laughing

"Tony, shut up. A pipe burst in my apartment,I had no where else to stay, we didn't do anything."McGee tried to explain.

"Right, of course not." Tony said sarcastically.

They all got into the elevator, Tony standing right next to Ziva, but still ignoring her.

"Oh crap I left my phone in the car." McGee said before he ran off the elevator. Neither Tony or Ziva had time to get off the elevator before the doors shut. They were alone in the elevator, extremely quiet.

Ziva flipped the emergency switch and Tony groaned. Covering his face with his hand.

"Tony, look at me please, I would like to speak with you." Ziva said, quite rudely. Tony split his fingers apart so he could look at her with both eyes.

"Yes?" he said

"I can not go on like this, _we_ can not." she said,sounding desperate.

"Like what?" he spat

"Tony, I do not want to lose our friendship."she told him

"You have a really funny way of showing it."

"Tony, please just listen to me." she said,and all he did was stare at her so she went on. "I am sorry, I do not know how many times I have to say it before you believe me, this past week I have cried more than in my entire life. Nothing is the same without you. I really miss you, I miss having you as my best friend. I really need you, I am a wreck. The truth is Tony, I love you.I hate that it took a giant fight, well two actually, for me to realize it, but I did. I love you, Tony." she looked at him with hopeful eye, not exactly sure what she was hoping for. He just stared at her, letting his hand fall from his face. After about two minutes, Ziva couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Please say something , Tony." she begged

"I have nothing to say." he said, flipping the emergency switch.

"I tell you I love you and you have nothing to say?' Ziva said, exasperated

"Yeah, don't you hate when that happens?" he said, being his usual smart-ass self. The elevator doors opened, and he headed for the other elevator, going down to Abby's lab. Ziva chased after him, she wasn't finished.

Gibbs watched his ex-Senior field agent walk by his bullpen and his current Junior Agent running behind him.

"Hey Gibbs." Tony called as he passed

"Hello, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered, as Ziva and Tony disappeared around the corner.

"Don't you dare get into this elevator with me!" Gibbs heard Tony shout

"Fine" he heard Ziva shout back.

Ziva being Ziva took the stairs and made in down well before the elevator arrived.

"Seriously?" Tony said when he saw her waiting outside the elevator.

"We are not finished talking" she said

"I think we are." he said before walking into Abby's lab.

"Tony wait!" she said going off after him

"Toooony!" Abby said as she ran to give him one of her killer hugs.

"Hey Abs" he said

"Agent David" Abby said, pronouncing it wrong, when she realized Ziva followed Tony into the lab

"Abigail." Ziva answered, knowing only Ducky got away with calling her that. Abby narrowed her eyes at Ziva, but didn't say anything about what she had called her.

"You can leave, I have nothing for you" Abby told Ziva

"That is alright, I am simply waiting for Tony. We were in the middle of a discussion." she said, not taking her eyes off of Tony, who was doing his best to pretend she wasn't there.

Ignoring her was hard for him. The woman he loved just told him she loved him, which had made his heart beat about ten times too fast. On top of that she looked incredibly sexy, The grey shit she wore clung to her, showing off every curve and the cargo pants she was wearing were very tight around her butt.

"I actually have to test gun right now, so how about you finish talking while I do that." Abby said, trying to sound more pleased than she was,but failing.

"Abby, no do-" Tony said, but she was already gone, leaving him and Ziva alone again.

"Tony,I love you." Ziva repeated

"And what do you want me to do about that?" he asked "Just drop everything and be with you, because now you're ready? I'm supposed to just dump Jeanne,and hurt her again, when all she has been is perfect this entire week? And what would you tell Ray? Or would you even tell him? Would you just string me along until he got back from where ever he is? Ziva I love you too, but I don't think I could possibly ever be with you."

"Oh come on Tony, I would break up with Ray, and Jeanne would be fine." she told him, she went over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back instantly, pulling her closer, before he came to his senses and pushed her away.

"Ziva, I can't do this. I'm with Jeanne, you're with Ray, things are best that way, I'm sorry, but you can't just decide to love me when it's convenient for you. I deserve someone who will love me always, not because they are jealous I'm with someone else." he said

"Fine " she said "But someday it will just be too much, the hurt. You will realize I am the only one you will ever actually love, it took me a week to realize that, for you it may take longer, I do not know,but I am not giving up, you should know I never do. I will never give up, _I love you_. I will just wait until you realize that you love me too. By then it might be too late though, I could die any day, but I promise I will wait." her voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek, Tony wiped it away before he left the lab.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you like this chapter! I love it. I'll post chapter 8 once this gets 45 reviews<em>**

**_The same person can review more then once I just want 45 total. :)_**

**_&please check out my other story 'Family'._**

**_-_**xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	8. Chapter 8

_she went over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back instantly, pulling her closer, before he came to his senses and pushed her away._

_"Ziva, I can't do this. I'm with Jeanne, you're with Ray, things are best that way, I'm sorry, but you can't just decide to love me when it's convenient for you. I deserve someone who will love me always, not because they are jealous I'm with someone else." he said_

_"Fine " she said "But someday it will just be too much, the hurt. You will realize I am the only one you will ever actually love, it took me a week to realize that, for you it may take longer, I do not know,but I am not giving up, you should know I never do. I will never give up, I love you. I will just wait until you realize that you love me too. By then it might be too late though, I could die any day, but I promise I will wait." her voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek, Tony wiped it away before he left the lab._

* * *

><p>"How long have you been standing there? " Ziva asked still facing the door which Tony had just walked out of.<p>

"Long enough." Abby said walking towards her. "Are you okay , Ziva?"

"You are going to call me Ziva again?" She asked turning around, Abby could tell she was doing her best to hold back tears. Abby smiled at her and nodded.

"You didn't answer my question." Abby stated "Are you okay?" she asked again.

"No" Ziva said, in barely a whisper. If Abby had been standing even a step further from her, she wouldn't of heard it.

Abby moved forward and hugged Ziva, and Ziva let her hold her while she let the tears fall. She figured it wasn't that bad to be weak, all she really felt like doing was crying.

"I do not want to lose him Abby." Ziva said quietly

"I know, I wont let you." Abby said, pulling away so she could smile down at her friend. Ziva tried her best to smile back, which was hard considering how crushed she was feeling.

* * *

><p>Tony slammed his first against the elevator wall. He was angry for a handful of reasons. He kept making Ziva cry, which killed him inside. He wanted her to be happy, but he deserved to be happy too. Jeanne made him happy, well happy enough. Jeanne was easy to be around, though he used to have way more fun when spending time with Ziva. Jeanne was attractive, but Ziva was absolutely gorgeous. Jeanne would always be there, while Ziva would not. Ziva had broken his heart enough times, surely she knew this. Tony was strong, but certain things can break a strong person. He loved Ziva, but he really liked Jeanne, eventually he would fall in love with Jeanne again, and Ziva would only be a small ache in his hear. He could live with that, he would have to live with that.<p>

Tony walked off the elevator and into his team's bullpen.

"What do we have?" ha barked as he walked into the bullpen.

"A lead." Jones said, simply

"Someone care to elaborate?" he said harshly

"The wife's, Tara Wilson, finger prints were all over the murder weapon. She had assault charges filed agaisnt her by her neighbors in '08. According to her credit card history she bought a one way ticket to Mexico, plane leaves in an hour." Rizzo explained. "Are you okay,Tony?

Tony ignored her question.

"Jones, Rizzo, go and meet her at the airport and bring her back in here for questioning. Patel, trace her cell phone just in case she decides not to go to the airport. Call them if she goes anywhere else, I'll be in autopsy. " Tony said before going and marching down the stairs, he was getting really sick of elevators.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Gibbs asked Ziva when she finally returned to the bullpen<p>

"Abby's lab, I had my phone with me if you needed me." she said before sitting down at her desk. She looked up at McGee who was staring at her like she was crazy, had she just given Gibbs attitude? "Sorry Gibbs, will never happen again." she said quickly realizing she was setting herself up to be killed by the wrath of Gibbs.

"With me, now." be barked, walking over to the elevator, she got up from her desk and silently followed.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked after her flipped the emergency switch.

"I do not know." she lied, _It has nothing to do with the fact I let the love of my life get away. _She thought to herself.

"This is about Tony." He stated, obviously knowing and not even bothering to ask. Ziva's eyes widened at his words, maybe Abby was right, maybe Gibbs can read minds.

"Maybe" she said simply

"Ziver.." Gibbs pushed

"It is very probable that Tony is the issue here, yes." she explained

"What happened in Abbys lab?" he asked, concerned. This whole Tony thing was ruining his team, they hadn't been fully focused since Tony left. He thought with Tony leaving they would all be more on task, without Tony's distractions. He was completely wrong.

"I said I loved him, and he did not care." she told him, deciding to get straight to the point instead of dragging out the entire story.

"He cared." Gibbs said

"No, he basically said he did not. He said we could not be together, that we were not good for each other." she said

"Well he was tight, you're not good for each other." Gibbs said, his words cause her to look at the ground, blinking back tears. "You're not good for each other, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't work, because sometimes when things shouldn't work, they do, just because. There's not always rhyme and reason for everything, and you two will be together, eventually. I can feel it in my gut." he said, flipping the emergency switch so the elevator turned back on.

"Wow" Ziva said, chuckling "I think that is the most I have ever heard you say."

When they exited the elevator Gibbs head slapped her.

"What was that for?" she asked

"Never give Gibbs attitude, just made it Rule 52."

She shook her head at she sat down at her desk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well Abby and Ziva are friends again, I bet you're all happy about that! <strong>_

_**once the story gets 55 reviews I'll update. If it gets 55 reviews by 11pm eastern time I'll update again tonight.**_

_**Please check out my other stories 'Family' which is in progress and '19 an 26' which is complete.**_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	9. Chapter 9

"Where Tony?" Rizzo asked Patel,when her a Jones entered the Bullpen.

"Right here." He said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Wheres the wife?" he asked, sitting down at his desk, sipping his coffee.

'' She didn't show." Jones answered.

"Her cell phone's off too" Patel told him

"Great, we've got nothing. Get a BOLO out on her, I don't want her leaving this country in any way." Tony barked, before putting his face down on the desk. Tony's phone rang and he answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"DiNozzo."

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo, director Vance needs to speak with you. He would like you to come and meet him in his office." Vances secretary told him politely.

"Alright." Tony said, his voice muffled due to the fact his face was pressed into the desk.

Tony got up and walked over to the elevator, being followed by Agent Rizzo.

"What's wrong?" she asked when they got into the elevator.

"Nothing" he said, probably louder then necessary.

"Tony, don't lie to me." she pushed.

"It's personal Kristy. " he said, he was determined to never take elevators again, they led to trouble for him.

" Tony, you can trust me" she said smiling at him and placing a hand on his arm.

"Me and Agent David have been fighting, it's really no big deal" he admitted

"Tony its obviously a big deal, it's really affecting you" she said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Tony thankfully got off.

" Go back upstairs and get to work" he said walking away from her.

He knew she was right. Everything going on with Ziva obviously was a big deal, and it really was affecting him, he was falling apart. He cared for Jeanne, he really did, but he didn't love her like he loved Ziva. What they had was special, no matter how corny that sounded. In the movies, he and Ziva would end up together and lived happily ever after. That's why Tony loved movies, because in the movies people's lives ruled, well movies outside of the horror genre. No matter how hard he tried though, his life never turned out like the movies.

He entered the other NCIS building , and headed for the stairs, just in case. Maybe this new found phobia of elevators could help him lose a few pounds. As he reached the top of the stairs his phone rang. "DiNozzo"

" Hi Tony" Ziva said. He really had to start checking the caller ID

" Gotta go" Tony said quickly hanging up.

He walked up the last few stairs and over to team Gibbs bullpen and stood before Zivas desk, she had her head in her hands and she groaned.

" Your ninja radar seems to be malfunctioning. " Tony said from behind her, making her jump. He was getting almost as good as Gibbs , sneaking up on people.

"Tony! You scared me. " she said gasping.

" I try" he said laughing. This was a good sign, he didn't seem to be completely pissed at her anymore.

"I really am sorry Tony" she whispered, looking down.

"I know." he told her, smiling. He didn't know why he wasn't mad at her anymore. He just couldn't stay mad at her, no matter how hard he tried. "I have to go see the director though, I'll talk to you after. " he said , smiling at her reassuringly, and then started walking towards Vances office.

"Gibbs, you come up here too" Vance called from above, Tony wondered how long he'd been standing there. Gibbs got up from his desk And followed Tony up to Vances office.

When they got into the office, Vance sat behind his desk and Tony and Gibbs stood side by side in front of it. "Earlier your teams put a BOLO out on the same woman. Gibbs' team is investigating the murder of her brother, Tony your team , the murder of her husband. I believe they're connected, so your teams will join up before she kills someone else, you can decide amongst yourselves who takes the lead."

Tony and Gibbs nodded and made their ways out of the office.

"My team takes the lead! I call it." Tony yelled the second they stepped out of the officse

"Whatever DiNozzo, but then they come over here." Gibbs said, not really willing to fight with him.

"Of course."

Tony got out his phone to call his team and have them come to the other NCIS building while Gibbs went down to inform his team that they'd be working with Tony's

* * *

><p>"How can we still have nothing?" Tony groaned, laying on the floor next to Ziva's desk.<p>

"Going to have a temperature tantrum Tony?" Ziva asked looking down at him.

"It's temper tantrum, not temperature, Zi." he told her

"Oh" she said "Well are you going to have a _temper_ tantrum then?"

"Maybe" he said, causing them both to laugh.

"Well things seem better between you two" McGee noticed, he was the only other one in the bullpen at the moment.

"I guess so McGoo. So have you and Abby had any sleepovers lately?'' Tony teased.

"Shut up Tony, that was one time, the pipe's fixed." MgGee whined

"Whatever you say." Tony rolled over so he was on his back. "McGee find us a lead NOW! " he yelled

"I actually think I just did, looks like she just turned on her cell phone. She's at that cafe down the street."

"Ziva, with me. Tell the others where we've gone McGee. Call us if she moves." Tony said as he flew up and he and Ziva rushed out of the bullpen.

Tony went over to the stairs out of habit, and Ziva followed him.

"Why have you been taking the stairs all day?" Ziva asked

"I'm just really sick of elevators." He told her

'Is it because we fought in the elevator, twice?"

"Possibly."

"Tony.."

"Yeah, and because Kristy basically interrogated me in there. I no longer wish to associate myself with elevators." he explained

"You are crazy Tony."

"Yeah, well somebody has to be." he said as he got into the passenger seat of the car. Allowing Ziva to drive was probably a bad idea,but her wanted to get to the cafe fast.

* * *

><p>When Tony and Ziva the cafe about 3 minutes later, appeared to be closed. Tony took out his phone and called McGee.<p>

"McGee"

"She's still here?"

"Yeah, she hasn't moved."

"Alright, I'm putting my phone in my pocket but stay on the line." he said as he and Ziva got out of the car.

Tony and Ziva slowly made their way to the cafe with their guns drawn. The blinds were pulled down across the large front windows of the cafe, and the window on the door was shattered. Tony kicked the door open and he and Ziva entered the cafe, facing different directions. Three shots rang out and Tony turned around in time to see Ziva fall to the ground. Everything after that seemed to go in slow motion.

Tony dove into the nearest booth as two shots were fired at him.

* * *

><p>McGee listened through the phone and heard a total of 5 gunshots so far, he stood instantly.<p>

"Gibbs, we have to get to the cafe, I heard gunfire." The second McGee said the words Gibbs was already halfway to the elevator.

"Rizzo" Gibbs called over his shoulder to the only one of Tony's Agents that was in the bullpen "Call paramedic's and have them get to the cafe, I have a bad feeling."

Gibbs had one of his gut feelings, he knew something was terribly wrong.

* * *

><p>Tony stood up and fired his gun once, hitting Tara Wilson in the middle of the forehead, but not before she had shot him twice in the leg. He managed to crawl over to where Ziva was on the ground.<p>

He felt for a pulse. Nothing.

"Ziva?" he said, trying to wake her up. "Ziva!" he yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hope ya like it, please check out my other sstories as well. sorry for aany spelling errors, i wrote this on my phone so there may be some auto correct mistakes.<strong>_

**_once this hits 70 reviews i'll update_**

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	10. Chapter 10

Tony pressed his fingers harder on her neck, he couldn't press too hard, his hand was shaking from the pain coming from his leg.

"Ziva, please" he begged as he blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He lost her. He actually lost her this time. She was gone, she wasn't going to miraculously come back. She was dead and didn't know how much he loved her. He had the chance to be with her and blew it. There was no way he could ever get that chance back now. Ziva was dead, his Ziva. The perfect little ninja had finally met her end. He should have been protecting her, but he had let her down, he had let her die.

All he could do was stare down at her beautiful, motionless face. Tony glanced at his leg,he was losing too much blood. He just sat there and stared at Ziva, the love of his life, while unconsciousness overtook him.

* * *

><p>Tony wanted desperately to wake up, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He just kept seeing her bloody, motionless body on the ground. He felt weak, and helpless, he couldn't do anything to save her,she didn't deserve to die.<p>

Tony tried to open his eyes but they just wouldn't open, they didn't seem to want to open. A part of him wanted to sleep forever and pretend everything was ok, that Ziva was ok.

Tony could tell he was in a bed, he had no idea where or how he got there. Finally Tony managed to pry his eyes open. The image of Ziva's body disappeared and was replaced by his vision, he was in a hospital bed. He looked over to his side where McGee was playing with some fancy electronic device.

"McGeeeeee." Tony said, his voice raspy.

"Tony, you're awake." McGee said happily. How could he be so happy? How could anyone be happy when the most perfect woman in the world was dead?

"You really are quite the investigater" Tony joked,but then he became serious "She's dead."

"Yeah, great shot too, right in her forehead."

"McGee what the hell is wrong with you?" Tony yelled, the machines he was hooked up to stared to beep faster because his heart rate had gone up so high. McGee didn't even care Ziva was dead? Was he really complimenting how good the shot was that killed her?

"What's wrong, Tony?" McGee said, getting scared

"You're complimenting the shot that killed Ziva." Tony said, quietly

"Ziva's not dead." McGee said confused

"She's not?" Tony asked, happier than a little kid on Christmas

"No, she's better than you are actually. She got shot in the abdomen, and when she fell she must have hit her head on something,because she has a pretty bad concussion, but she's been awake for of the blood on her, wasn't hers. She didn't loose much blood" McGee explained

"Ziva's not dead" Tony repeated what McGee had said, a giant grin coming across his face.

"Tony, you're awake." Said a voice from the door. Tony looked over to see Jeanne standing there.

"Yep." He answered.

"I'll leave you two alone." McGee said, walking out of the room.

"This is exactly why I don't like you working at NCIS" Jeanne said, coming over and sitting on the edge of Tony's bed.

"I'm fine though, and this thing doesn't happen everyday." He explained, placing his hand on her cheek and then kissing her. When they kissed it was nothing like when He and Ziva kissed. "It's gonna take more than a few little bullets to get rid of me."

"Tony, this isn't a joke. I can't loose you like that." She said her voice cracking "Next time those 'few little bullets' might not be in your leg, they could be in your chest or in your head, and then you're done."

"But my job stops this from happening to innocent people. It might not have been me and Ziva that walked in there, it could have been anyone, even you. Me being an Agent stops monsters from attacking innocent people that didn't sign up for it. People that don't deserve it. I'm stopping someone else from losing someone." he told her

"You're calling her Ziva again?" Jeanne asked, sounding jealous

"That's what you got out of all that?" he asked, completely shocked.

"Well last time I knew you hadn't even spoken in a week."

"We got over it, our teams had to work together." He said. Jeanne quickly got up and walked over to the door of the room.

"Tony, I know you love your job, and I don't blame you. But I can't be with you if your going to keep working there." she said and he nodded, confirming that their relationship was over.

"Tony!" Abby screamed and ran in his room only moments after Jeanne had walked out of the room and out of his life.

"Hey Abs."

"What did you do to Jeanne? She looked upset." She asked, slightly hoping he would give her the answer that they broke up.

"She can't deal with me being NCIS, so we broke up." he explained

"Then you can be with Ziva now." She said, as if it were obvious

"It's not that simple."

"What's not that simple?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Me and Ziva. Nothing about our relationship has ever been simple."

"But the fact that you two need to be together is" She hugged him before she left his room, leaving him to think about what she said.

* * *

><p>"How's Tony?" Ziva asked when Abby came back into her room<p>

"He seems fine, but that's Tony." She answered, then added "Him and Jeanne broke up."

"Really?" Ziva asked probably sounding too excited. Abby laughed and nodded at her excitement.

"You two can be together now right? " Abby asked, hoping she's get a better answer from Ziva than she had from Tony.

"It is not that simple Abby." Ziva answered and Abby groaned

"That's exactly what he said" She whined

"That is because it is true" Ziva tried to explain.

"I don't understand! You two love each other! How more simple can it get?" Abby reasoned

"I do not know Abby, but I do not know If we will ever be together" Ziva said sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To answer your question 'Chas58' I don't proof read, I skim through, and if I see a mistake I fix it. Notice you're the only one complaining. I'll be making mistakes all thoughout this story, and they're not major mess ups. If I get one letter wrong in a word, you can still figure out what it was supposed to be. &amp; btw, spell check only fixes words that are spelled wrong, so if I write 'first' instead of 'fist' spell check isn't going to know that I didn't mean to write first. So please,get over yourself.<strong>_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter, it seems short because of all the dialogue, but the next chapters that are coming up are longer.**_

_**80 reviews for chapter 11(:**_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three days since the shooting, Ziva was being discharged, while Tony had to stay because he still couldn't walk, and his previous knee injury from college was only making things harder, and he was on pain killers almost all day, everyday.

Ziva had been able to talk her way out of having to use a wheelchair. It turns out most nurses don't care about hospital policy when their lives are threatened by an intimidating Israeli.

"Ready to go Ziver?" Gibbs asked, walking into her room.

"Yeah, but I would like to go and talk to Tony first." Ziva told him and he nodded.

"I figured ya would."

They walked down to Tony's room in silence. When they got close they could here Tony whining.

"McGee I'm bored." Tony whined, like a child.

"What would you like me do about it.?" McGee asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh I don't know" Tony said sarcastically. "Maybe get me out of here,because I'm fine!"

"Dr. Benoit says you can't leave for at least another two days."

"Jeanne's just being overprotective, she thinks the second I walk out of the hospital I'm gonna die."

Ziva walked in the doorway, but Tony and McGee didn't notice her.

"She's still your doctor, you have to listen to her. And plus, I'm not carrying you everywhere, and I am not helping you go the bathroom! So I am not even going to try to get you home sooner." McGee explained

"I want to leave, Ziva gets to leave, that's not fair."

"You can not even walk Tony, I can walk fine."Ziva said walking further into the room.

"Ziva!" Tony practically yelled. When he saw her his whole face brightened.

"I'll leave two to talk" McGee said, leaving the room, but not before shooting Tony a little dirty look. Tony just smiled back at him, making McGee more annoyed.

"How are you?" Tony asked her with the biggest smile on his face. It was so wonderful she was okay.

"I am fine, how are you?" she asked

"I'm good, I should be allowed to leave too." He said pouting. "Think you could sneak me out?" he joked

"I might get in trouble for that."

"Since when do you care about getting in trouble?"

"I do not know." she said laughing

"How come you're not in a wheelchair?" he asked, though he could imagine her threatening a nurse with a syringe because she wouldn't sit in one. He wasn't that far off.

"Well I may have threatened a nurse of two with some nearby medical equipment."

"Typical." he said laughing, it felt good to just talk normally with her again. He figured he might as well tell her how he felt, it couldn't hurt. "Listen Ziva, I want to apologize for everything. You were right, you are the only person I'll ever truly love, and if I'm not with you it will hurt too much. I love you_ so so so much_. I understand completely if you don't want to be with me,just please think about it, I know I was such a jer-" he was cut off by her lips crashing against his.

Their kiss was perfect. This time it wasn't a kiss that was trying to convince one anther anything. They both knew they loved each other, and the kiss was just proving that.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her next to him on the bed, determined not to let the kiss break.

"Ziver, we gotta go" Gibbs said before he realized what the two of them were doing. They ignored him completely. He stood in the doorway for a little,trying to get their attention. "Fine, when ever you're ready then." He said walking back out of the room. This made made Tony laugh against Ziva's lips, but he still wouldn't let the kiss end.

When they finally broke apart, for they were in need of oxygen, neither of them moved. They rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily,and just staring at each other.

"I love you, Tony." She said quietly and that was all it took for Tony to attack her lips again.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and McGee stood awkwardly outside of the room. When Gibbs came out of their room he looked amused, so McGee had looked in and saw the two of them tongue wrestling on Tony's bed.<p>

"It's been fifteen minutes." McGee said checking his watch for the third time "How long can they seriously go at it for?"

Gibbs just chuckled, he knew they could be in there for hours if they wanted.

"Agent Gibbs!"someone said from behind him. Gibbs turned around to Ray Cruz waltzing down the hallway.

"Cruz.'' Gibbs greeted him.

"I went to NCIS to surprise Ziva but the director told me she was here, is everything alright?" He said so quickly it took a second before Gibbs had processed what he actually said.

"Yep." Gibbs said. His short answers were beginning to annoy Ray.

"Well where is she?" Ray asked, quite rudely.

"In there." Gibbs answered and Ray started to walk into the room, before Gibbs arm shot up to stop him."You're not going in there."

"I will be going in there actually. She is my girlfriend and I would like to see her." he said as if it were obvious.

"That's not her room." Gibbs said.

"Who's is it?" Ray asked

"Tony's." Gibbs answered

"Why's she in there?" Ray asked

"Just to catch up I suppose." Gibbs answered

"Well I'd like her to know I'm here, I'm sure they won't mind." Ray said going towards the door again

"Oh, I'm sure they will." McGee said, doing his best not to laugh.

"Why is that?" Ray asked McGee

"They just seem to really enjoy catching up." McGee answered, he couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and began to laugh once he had answered

"What is so funny?" Ray asked

"Nothing."

"Well I'm just going to let her know I'm here, she'll be so happy to see me." Ray said, taking off for the room once more

"Don't go in there" Gibbs warned. Ray ignored him. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Ray walked into Tony's hospital room like he owned the place. He stopped and stared when he saw Tony and Ziva on the bed, lips locked. Tony's arms were around Ziva's waist and her arms were around his neck. Tony was kissing his girlfriend!

"What the hell is this?" Ray yelled, when he was finally able to speak. Tony and Ziva ripped apart.

"Ray! What are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"Doesn't matter, what the hell were you two doing?" Ray asked

"CPR, I stopped breathing." Tony said, as seriously as he could, but then he started to laugh. He tried to cover up his laugh with coughing but he failed miserably.

"Don't give me that crap." Ray said. "Ziva, sweety, did he trick you into kissing him?" Ray asked, turning to Ziva, his voice soft and sweet.

"Do you really think I am that naive?" She asked, and he shook his head, getting mad again. "Why are you even here? I thought you were working in LA?"

"I quit." Ray answered

"You what?" Ziva asked, stunned.

"I quit, so I'd have more time with you. I was going to surprise you.'' He said

"Dumb move." Tony mumbled. Ray heard him, and that's when Ray lost it. He went over to Tony and punched him, and moved away before Tony could hit him back. Ray had hit Tony in the nose, which was now gushing with blood.

"Arrest him, he struck a federal officer!" Tony yelled, pinching his nose, and making his voice sound nasally.

Gibbs came in the room and took in what was going on. Tony's nose was bleeding, and Ray Cruz was being pinned to the ground by Ziva.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Ray's an ass and punched Tony." Ziva explained, getting up off the floor, but leaving Ray there. Gibbs went over and picked Ray up off the floor,handcuffing him.

"Ray Cruz you are under arrest for striking a federal officer, you are no longer part of the CIA so you will be charged as a civilian..."Gibbs said, walking out of the room with Ray.

"Sooo, Zee-vahh" Tony said

"Yes, Tony?" She answered

"Are you single?" He asked and they both started to laugh.

"I'm going to get your doctor." Ziva said leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I know someone who had just been shot wouldn't be able to pin down a full grown man, but it's Ziva so maybe.<em>**

_**RAYS GONE NOW TOO, I know you were all waiting for that. Hope you really like this chapter!**_

_**90 reviews for chapter 12, which I'm going to start writing when I get home**_.

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ziva, you need to get me out of here, please!" Tony said after he had eaten another terrible hospital breakfast.

"How? Dr. Benoit says you can not leave!" She told him. Today was the day Tony was originally suppossed to go home, but Jeanne was now insisting he stay an additional three days.

"I think she's making me stay because I wouldn't quit NCIS for her" He told he quietly.

"Well I could understand how someone would be upset with not being able to be with you." She said, sitting down on the side of his bed and kissing him.

"You too are sooo cute!" Abby yelled from the doorway, walking into the room.

Ziva quickly stood up blushing. That had been the third time Abby had caught them kissing in the past two days. Gibbs was letting Ziva stay off work until Tony was allowed out of the hospital, so she had been spending all her time there, only going home for about an hour a day to shower and change, usually when Tony was sleeping.

"You're blushing again." Tony said, only making her blush more.

"I am not. It is just hot in here, I am flushed." Ziva said, lying.

"Liar." Tony accused.

"I am not lying, I am going to get coffee." she said teasing Tony, because Jeanne had said he couldn't have coffee til he left. He was as addicted to it now as much as Gibbs was. He gave her the death stare. "Joking, Tony." she said and giggled, trying to seem adorable so he wouldn't get mad.

"You're doing that thing again!" He said.

"What thing?" she said twisting a piece of her hair around her finger

"Looking cute so he won't get mad."Abby told her. " You do it whenever he might get mad at you."

"Oh, I am not doing anything." Ziva said, smiling.

"It worked, so you can stop it now."Tony admitted.

"Great." she said, walking over to the other side of his bead and sitting in the chair.

"Do you ever leave here Ziva?" Abby asked, taking the seat next to her.

"Yeah, for about an hour everyday, usually when he sleeps." She said.

"She just can't get enough of me, I mean I'm just so irresistible." Tony joked and then winked at Ziva.

"Oh yes." Ziva said sarcastically.

"So when are you two going to get married?" Abby asked

"WHAT? WHO SAID WE WERE GETTING MARRIED?" Ziva and Tony yelled at the same time.

''Calm down! I just thought you guys would go and get married, that's what happens in the movies!" Abby said

"This isn't a movie Abby.'' Tony told her, starting to laugh

"Well I just assumed you would want to live you life like one." Abby said, shrugging.

"You're so wierd Abby." McGee said coming into the room,hearing the whole marriage conversation from down the hall.

"Am not." Abby said , getting defensive.

"Calm down, I thinks it's cute." McGee said "Hey whats that?" McGee said pointing to the window, when they all looked he head slapped Tony. "Ha that's the 10th one!"

"What?" Abby said.

"Oh, McGee has been head slapping me since Ziva was discharged, Gibbs doesn't come to the hospital anymore, so he knows he wont get trouble. That was tenth time." Tony explained, he didn't really care about the head slaps. They were much softer than Gibbs ever were.

"You're letting him get away with that Ziva?" Abby asked

"I did not see anything." Ziva answered and she pretended she was admiring her finger nails.

"You two are so lucky I can't get up." Tony said, laughing. "You guys are so childish."

"Yeah, we're the childish ones." McGee said, joining in on his laughter. McGee's phone rang,Gibbs was calling to tell and Abby they had to come back to NCIS because they had a case.

"Would you ever want to?" Tony asked Ziva when they were left alone in the room.

"Would I ever want to what?" She asked.

"Get married?" He asked being completely serious.

"To you?'' She asked

"No, Gibbs." He said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I find him quite sexy actually." She joked, playing along.

"Really? What appeals to you the most? Is it his handy boat building skills?" He teased

"That is a little of it." She said getting up and walking over so she was right next to his bed. "His haircut just drives me crazy. And that fact that he says so little, makes him mysterious, you know, in a sexy way."

"So everything that is the opposite of me you find sexy?" he asked pretending to sound hurt. "I have no boat building skills, my hair is pretty up to date, and I think I my talk a little more than Gibbs. I'll be the flower girl at your wedding. I can see it now, you too in the middle of the ocean on your boat, with the whole team there of course. I'll come down the isle with my little basket of flowers petals, and I'll take everyone's breath away, I'll just look so adorable. Then you'll come into view. And you will look.." He took a dramatic pause and looked he up and down "decent I guess."

She punched him in the arm and they both laughed. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could, not being allowed to move his leg was making many things difficult.

"I don't think I would be able to let you do it. I think I'd steal you, throw us overboard and swim to some abandoned island where we could grow old together." he said, his face was so close to hers that while he spoke his lips had brushed against hers. She closed the space between their lips, which was probably about a millimeter. She never got tired of kissing him.

Each time they kissed, it felt like the first time all over again. When their lips touched the butterflies erupted in his stomach. Every time they kissed Tony wished he could just rip her clothes off and have her right there, but that would probably be frowned upon by most of the nurses and doctors. He longed for every inch of her body to be touching his. The feel of her was just so amazing. If he didn't get to go home soon so he could be fully alone with her, he would probably die. It was almost pathetic how desperate he was.

"Oops" they heard a voice from the door, they pulled apart to see Jimmy standing there nervously.

"Autopsy Gremlin, who dare let you out of the dungeon in daylight?" Tony teased

"I didn't mean to intrude, I could come back if you two are , uhh, busy. It's just I haven't been able to visit and I feel bad and I'm not sure when I'll get another chance." Jimmy rambled

"No, Jimmy,you are fine." Ziva said getting up from the bed.

"So it seems that you two are in pretty good health." Jimmy said smiling at them.

"Were great" Ziva told him.

"I know how I can get out of here!" Tony said suddenly. "You could sneak me out in a body bag, Jimmy."

"You're not going anywhere, Tony." Jeanne said as she came in the room. "I could just cut your leg off if you keep whining."

"I don't think doctors are supposed to threaten their patients." Tony said and laughed.

"For you we'll make an exception." She said smiling.

"Why can't I go home, seriously?" he asked her as she check all of his monitors and fluids.

"Because I said so." she said before walking towards the day.

"Fine then, you're acting like my mother!" he called after her

"Insults wont get you out any quicker"she called back.

He was so happy they were still able to joke after their brake up. He thought that there was a little piece inside of them both that knew that it wouldn't have lasted.

"So Jimmy, have you missed me being on team Gibbs?" Tony asked, he'd been meaning to ask everyone but it kept slipping his mind

"Yeah, everyone seems so distracted with you gone. I think everyone blames themselves in some way."

"That's exactly what I didn't want to hear" Tony grumbled

"What I meant to say is we have a party every day because were so happy you're gone." Jimmy said, and all three of them laughed.

"I've taught you well Jimmy" Tony said, still laughing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope ya like it, 100 reviews for chap 13!<em>**

**_Please check out my other stories too!_**

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo.


	13. Chapter 13

The next time Jeanne went into to Tony's room he was sleeping, and Ziva had gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When Ziva came back Jeanne was on her way out of the room.

"Oh, Ziva I love your shirt!" Jeanne said. Ziva looked down at her shirt. She was wearing a plain pink cotton t-shirt.

"Thank you." Ziva said, confused. Jeanne continued down the hall and Ziva followed her. "Why are you being so nice?" Ziva asked her

"What do you mean?" Jeanne asked

"Tony picked NCIS over you, again, that does not bother you?" Ziva asked her, grabbing her arm so she would stop walking.

"It doesn't bother me at all." She spat before turning and quickly walking down the hall away from Ziva.

"Liar." Ziva said, turning and walking back to Tony's room. He was awake, sitting in his bed waiting for. "Jeanne has lost it." Ziva said when she entered the room.

"What?" Tony said laughing "She seems fine. She's been so nice"

"That is what I mean, last time you picked NCIS over her she accused you of murdering her father, and when I walked in here before she complimented my shirt."

"Why is it weird she complimented your shirt?" he asked, Ziva sounded like she was the one who lost her mind.

"She should hate me" Ziva explained."And Tony, there is nothing special about my shirt."

"But everything looks ten times better on you than it would on somebody else." Tony said and winked at her.

"I am being serious, Tony." She said

"Me too!'' He said

"Fine, but I really think she has lost it." She told him. He motioned for her to come and sit next to him on the bed, which she happily did.

"You never answered my question earlier" He said as he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him without even realizing it.

"What question?" She asked, even though she knew exactly which one.

"About getting married." he said.

She didn't want to answer his question. The truth was she wanted nothing more than to get married someday, especially to him. She wanted something permanent, and marriage would give that to her. Marriage would give her some form of stability,which was something she really needed. She knew that wasn't something Tony wanted though. The only thing Ziva had ever seen him commit to was his DVD player, why would commit to her? He told her he loved her, but she knew there was little hope of him wanting to marry her, of all people.

"What was the question exactly?" Ziva asked trying to buy herself some time while she figured out how exactly she should answer. Every time they kissed or something somebody would walk in and interrupt them, but of course everyone would leave them alone now, just her luck. What would happen if she answered him truthfully? What if it scared him away because that wasn't what he wanted to hear? Telling the truth probably would lead to trouble for the both of them, she didn't want to fight anymore. She never wanted to fight ever agian.

"Would you ever want to get married?'' He asked and waited for the answer, not breaking eye contact, until she looked away. She looked down and stared at his chest so he couldn't see how nervous she was about answering.

"Yes, I would'' she said quietly but her didn't hear her.

"What? you're speaking too quiet." He said, he grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so their eyes were even, but she dropped them back down to his chest best she could.

"I said Yes, I would. Very, very badly. It is something I always dreamed about. That is what is has always been though, just a dream. I just so desperately want, well need actually, something permanent." She answered.

Tony stayed quiet. Ziva started to tear up, she should have just lied. She shot up from the bed and swiftly walk out of the room.

"Ziva wait!" Tony called after her, but there was no way she was going to turn around and go back, she was too embarrassed.

She got into the elevator and let a few tears fall before she hastily wiped them away. When she got out of the elevator she walked with her eyes down,so no one could see her eyes getting all watery again. When got out of the hospital it was raining, but she didn't mind, it would help hide the tears. She slowly walked across the parking lot, not trying to stop the tears anymore. She unlocked the car and moved to open the door when something hard and heavy hit her over the head, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Tony stared at the clock, and it had been an hour and a minute since Ziva had left, and he was growing worried. He reached for his phone and dialed McGee's number<p>

"McGee" McGee said sleepily into his phone.

"Hey,McGee, can you trace Ziva's phone?" Tony asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah, sure...wait she isn't with you? McGee asked

"No, I was stupid and I made her upset and she left, and I'm worried, she's been gone for an hour, I called her twice and she didn't answer." Tony said, feeling nauseous, he had a really bad feeling that something was wrong.

"She's at her apartment, maybe she just fell asleep there?"McGee suggested.

"Do you think you could go and check on her?" Tony asked

"Tony, she will kill me if she thinks I think she can't take of herself" McGee whined.

"Please, McGee!" Tony begged

"Fine, but if she kills me it's on your shoulders." McGee said

"Whatever, just please call me when you get there and let me know she's okay." Tony said, still sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine." McGee said, not sure who he was actually trying to convince, Tony or himself.

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up with one of the worst headaches she had ever had. She slowly opened her eyes and the room was spinning so she quickly shut them tight again. All she could tell was that she was laying on the floor somewhere and her legs and hands were bound.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony anxiously waited for McGee to call him. Tony had asked several nurses if they had seen Ziva when she left and every one of them said the same thing, that she had stormed into the elevator looking upset,but didn't see her after that.<p>

Tony's phone rang and he answered before the first ring had even finished.

"Is she okay?" Tony almost yelled

"I don't know"McGee said

"What do you mean you don't know?"Tony asked, all the worry returning to his voice.

"Well she's not here, I'm not sure she ever was. Her phone was in front of her apartment door, and I knocked but she didn't answer, so I got the building manager to let me in, he's not the best guy to wake up in the middle of the night, by the way. I also asked him for security tapes, but the one for Ziva's hallway broke earlier today so he gave me the ones for the elevator, lobby, and stairwells. I'm going back to NCIS, I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Thanks McGee." Tony said sadly.

"Can you do me a favor Tony?" McGee asked

"Of course, you just did all that for me."

"Can you call Gibbs and wake him, and ask him to go to NCIS to help? Ok thanks, bye." McGee said quickly and hung up before Tony could decline.

Before Tony called Gibbs he called one of his nurses into his room.

"I demand to be discharged immediately." He told her

"I'm sorry sir, but Dr. Benoit sai-"

"I don't care what Dr. Benoit says, were you one of the nurses that worked with Ziva David? " He asked and the nurse nodded "Did she threaten you?" The nurse nodded again with wide eyes. "If you do not discharge me right now, she will carry out those threats do you understand?" the nurse nodded once more before going and getting the paperwork for Tony to be discharged.

Tony picked up his phone and called Gibbs, hopefully he would be in the basement build a desk or something . The phone rang twice, three times, four, and then Gibbs finally answered

"This better be good DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked into the phone

"Ziva's missing, McGee has security tape footage for her apartment building and he's going back to NCIS to try and find her and would like your help."

"Okay, I'll meet him." Gibbs said

"But first I need you to come here and get me."

"Jeanne's letting you leave?" Gibbs asked

"Something like that." Tony answered.

* * *

><p>Ziva tried to get up,but her head was still spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick. She slowly reopened her eyes, and kept blinking until the room stopped spinning. Wherever she was there were no windows, and a single light bulb was shining from the ceiling. She managed to get herself into a sitting position. There was a big bowl of water and bowl of come kind of cereal next to her.<p>

_How kind_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Gibbs drove faster than he usually did to the hospital, which was saying something. After breaking at least 20 different traffic laws he arrived at the hospital, parked, and quickly went in.<p>

Tony was waiting, sitting on the edge of the bed with a pair of crutches.

"The nurse would only let me leave if I swore I would use these." He explained to Gibbs.

The pair exited the hospital in silence, both very worried.

When they were crossing the parking lot something caught Tony's eye.

"Gibbs, over there, Ziva's car." He said poiting to the other side of the parking lot, they both got into Gibbs car and drove over to where Ziva's car was parked.

The first thing they noticed was blood splatter on the ground next to the drivers side door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you like this chapter guys, 110 reviews and i'll post the next chapter(:<em>**

**_Check out my other stories too please!_**

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Gibbs, over there, Ziva's car." He said poiting to the other side of the parking lot, they both got into Gibbs car and drove over to where Ziva's car was parked._

_The first thing they noticed was blood splatter on the ground next to the drivers side door._

* * *

><p>When Tony noticed the blood he started nervously rambling and Gibbs head slapped him<p>

"Get it together DiNozzo" Gibbs barked

"Thanks, Gibbs.'' Tony said, composing himself. "Do you think it's hers?" He asked Gibbs.

"Honestly?" Gibbs asked Tony, looking over to him to see Tony nod. "I do." Gibbs reached into his pocket and grapped a tissue and blotted some of the blood up to bring back for Abby to test.

"I don't think we should make any indication that this is a crime scene, if it's someone who works in or around the hospital it could spook them, it would be better if they thought that we had no idea Ziva was in any trouble." Tony explained

"That's Good, DiNozzo." Gibbs said surprised

"I have my moments." He said as they got into the car and headed for NCIS.

* * *

><p>Ziva was sleeping when the door to the room opened, and she awoke when it was slammed shut. When Ziva saw her attacker she began to yell.<p>

"You are seriously pistachios or almonds, or whatever the saying is!" Ziva spat.

"I think you mean to say I'm nuts?"

"Yes, that is what I meant!" Ziva said, her accent strong from all of the anger building up inside of her.

"How long have you been in this country? You don't even know the saying 'You're nuts'?"

* * *

><p>The entire ride back to NCIS all Tony did was think about all the terrible things that could be happening to Ziva, and he thought of all the people that might have kidnapped her. He thought of Ray, Her father, someone that held a grudge from her Mossad days, and then all the people she and team Gibbs had put away over the years. There were too many suspects, and they had no idea how much time they had until they lost her. Tony couldn't lose her, now that he actually had her. They were finally together, and now this had to happen.<p>

He should have spoke sooner when she had said she wanted to get married. He was just so relieved when she said that. He was so shocked and happy he couldn't find the words to describe it. He used to be afraid of commitment , but with Ziva it felt different. The thought of marrying her didn't feel like being committed, it felt like being privileged to be allowed to spend the rest of his life with her. Tony could have punched himself right now, he had had the time to tell Ziva this, but he had just sat there like an idiot and now she was missing.

"What did you fight about?" Gibbs asked, breaking the silence.

"We didn't fight." Tony answered

"She only has ever left the hospital around five in the morning, why did she leave DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, demanding an answer

"I asked her if she would ever want to get married." Tony started and he looked over at Gibbs who looked shocked "She said she did, and I was just so relieved I didn't say anything, I guess she took that as a bad sign and she stormed out of the room before I could say anything. I anything happens to her...I don't know what I'll do"

"We'll get her back, Tony, promise." Gibbs said. Tony had realized he had called him Tony instead of DiNozzo, which meant Gibbs had just as bad of a feeling about this as Tony did.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this? " Ziva yelled, instead of an answer she got a kick in the face. Her nose started to bleed heavily and she was left alone to try and make it stop.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs rushed off the elevator at NCIS, crossed the bullpen, and went straight to Abby's lab, Caf-Pow in hand. Tony followed after him,moving as fast as he could. He was having trouble with the crutches, leaving him to move considerably slower. Tony finally reached his old desk, he sat down and instantly regretted his decision to leave team Gibbs in the first place. He looked over to Ziva's empty desk across the bullpen, and more regrets rushed through him.<p>

He shouldn't have stayed quiet. He realized now why it had freaked her out. He was never quiet, ever. He should have just kissed her while he thought of what to would have bought him time, a lot of time probably. She wouldn't of run off if he did that. Why didn't he do that? He was such an idiot! No matter what he did, he always seemed to put her in harms way. So many times he out her in danger, heck, he was the reason she ended up in Somalia. What if h couldn't save her this time? He like he was going to be sick, he needed her to be okay.

"Tony?" McGee called bringing Tony out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Tony answered

"You okay? I've been calling your name for the past five minutes." McGee said in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm not okay. I can't lose her McGee. This is all my fault, we have no idea where she is, she could be dead!" Tony yelled, his heart breaking with with every word.

"We'll find her" McGee said but Tony didn't look convinced. "We will find her!" McGee said again, louder, and more assertive. Tony simply nodded and turned on the computer

Gibbs came back into the bullpen then.

"I'll get us all some coffee." Gibbs said, leaving

Tony looked down at his watch; 3:04 am. It was going to be a long night.

"In the morning I want to bring Jeanne in for questioning." Tony told McGee

"What? You think she did this?" McGee asked. He was completely and utterly shocked.

"Ziva had said she was acting weird earlier. Anything's possible." Tony said

* * *

><p>"Wake up" Ziva heard someone yell and she sat up immediately. It was definitely a man who had yelled, but her attacker had been a woman. Ziva's head began to spin from how abruptly she sat up. When her eyes focused she saw the familiar man in front of her.<p>

"Oh, you have go to be kidding me!" She said in disbelief. "This has got to be some kind of joke." she said before she got kicked in the face, causing her nose to begin to bleed again. He just stared at her before kicking her again.

"Does my father know about this?" Ziva asked, her voice raspy. He didn't answer, he just walked out of the room again without a word.

* * *

><p>"On your six boss!" Tony yelled after being hit in the head with a paper ball while he was sleeping. His head shot up and he looked around for Gibbs and he saw McGee smirking. Tony rubbed his eyes and threw the paper ball back, hitting McGee in the face without even looking.<p>

"You've been asleep for five hours, lets go pick up Jeanne.'' McGee said getting up from the desk.

* * *

><p>"You think I what?" Jeanne yelled in the interrogation room.<p>

"I think you kidnapped Ziva." Tony repeated

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Jeanne asked

"I don't know, how about you enlighten me." Tony said

"If I kidnapped her do you think I would really be alive right now?" Jeanne asked. Tony ignored her question

"Where were you last night?" Tony asked

"Home, alone. You can go check, I promise Ziva isn't tied up in a closet there."

"So can anyone prove you were home?" Tony asked

"The doorman,I got in around 11, didn't leave until around 7:30, the same door man both times." Jeanne explained

"That's a long shift for a door man, working 11 until 7:30." Tony said,trying to find a flaw in her alibi.

"The shifts usually 10-6, but the other doorman was sick so he was taking the extra shift." Jeanne said

"Where is she?" Tony yelled

"I have no idea!" Jeanne yelled back

"Where is she?" He repeated

"I didn't kidnap her." Jeanne replied with her teeth clenched.

"You know something, I'll come back later and maybe you'll be more willing to talk to me then." He said and he stormed out of the room, not bothering to grab his crutches.

"You shouldn't be walking on your leg" She called after him.

Jeanne did know something, but she couldn't tell him. If she told him anything they would kill her and Ziva.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope ya like it; 120 reviews for the next chapter! and please check out my other stories.<em>**

****-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	15. Chapter 15

_**I just want to apologize for taking so long to update, I've just been really sick and I'm getting more homework because Mid-Terms are coming near. I will start updating a few times a day again soon, y'know, once I can move without a fit of coughing. This really isn't that long of a chapter but i really wanted to update, So, I'm sorry.**_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo.

* * *

><p>"So" Tony said as he came back into the interrogation room about an hour after he left "Wanna talk now?"<p>

"I don't know anything!" Jeanne said

"You do know something and your going to tell me right now or I swear I'll find some way to get you into jail for the rest of your life, where you will rot, where there will be no one to save you, because you're making sure no one saves Ziva!" He yelled

"Why are you being so mean?" She asked, he voice cracking.

"You think I'm being mean? You're the one that's lying, I think that's mean. You think whoever you're scared of will keep you alive once this is over? Once you're done distracting us you'll be dead, just like that." Tony told her as he shrugged his shoulders " So how about you just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I have nothing to do with this, I just saw what happened when I was walking by. A-a w-w-woman went up b-b-behind Z-ziva and hit her w-with a b-b-bat" She said crying. "Then a m-man drove a car up and they p-p-put Z-ziva in the trunk. Then they n-n-noticed I was standing there a-a-and said if I told anyone, especially NCIS a-a-anything they w-w-would kill me and Z-z-ziva. I s-s-see how much you l-love her,I didn't want t-t-to be the reason she d-d-died. " She said before breaking down entirely.

Tony reached over and put his hand on top of hers and rubbed it soothingly. He really did hate having to play bad cop sometimes.

"Jeanne I'm going to need you to tell me what they looked like." He said softly.

"The w-woman was younger then Ziva and the man l-looked about the same age. She had b-blond hair and his was dark. They both had accents like hers, they were uhm w-wearing all black an-" She was cut off when Tony got up.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room where McGee met him in the hall. "Go take care of her, tell Gibbs to meet me in Vance's office." He told McGee.

"Uh, okay." McGee said confused as Tony sped off towards Vance's office.

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up and heard breathing coming from the other side of the room. She kept her eyes shut, she really wasn't in the mood to get assaulted again.<p>

"I know you are awake" He said "You stopped snoring." he added with a chuckle

"Why have you not killed me yet?" She asked, her voice barely audible because it was so raspy.

"My orders were not to kill you, just make you hurt enough to where you cannot fight." He explained

"So my father does know about this?" She asked, but he didn't answer. He just threw a bottle of water next to her, to taunt her. There was no way she was going to get any water from the bottle due to the way her arms and legs were bound. He got up from where he was sitting on the floor,leaving her alone without any food or water, since she had finished it all during the night.

He turned back as he reached for the door.

"When did you eat the cereal?"He asked

"I am not sure, let me check my watch,oh wait." She said, sarcastically.

"Well I assume you will start feeling extremely nauseous in about an hour or two?" He said with a smug grin as he exited the room.

He was wrong, she started throwing up about ten minutes after he left. Mostly it was stomach bile since she had only the little cereal in the past 15 hours.

She positioned her self in the best way possible so she wouldn't cover herself in throw up.

* * *

><p>Tony flew up the stairs to Vance's office,only to be told he was in MTAC.<p>

"Who is he with?" Tony asked Vance's assistant

"Agent Gibbs, and the are talking to Mossad's director."She told him

"Perfect" Tony said as he flew off towards MTAC

Tony scanned his eye and ran into MTAC where Gibbs and Vance exchanged confused looks.

"Come right in " Gibbs said sarcastically, turning back to Ziva's father.

"I know who has Ziva"Tony shared "Where the hell is she David?" Tony yelled at Ziva's father.

"Excuse me, Agent DiNozzo?'' Director David said,acting completely oblivious.

"You have her, and I want to know where she is right now or I swear to god I wi-." Tony yelled and was cut off.

"Agent DiNozzo, please calm down'' Vance said sternly.

Tony walked over to Gibbs and Vance and whispered to them "Officers Liat and Malachi have her."

Vance's eyes widened and Gibbs face took on a look of pure anger and hatred.

"I will personally make it my mission to hunt you and kill you if anything happens to her!" Gibbs spat at Ziva's father as he stormed out of MTAC.

Vance signaled for the video conference to be cut off.

"Now how exactly do you know this, DiNozzo?" Vance asked as they exited MTAC.

"Jeanne saw it all happen"Tony expalined

"Do you really believe she is a reliable source?"Vance asked as he thought back to the time Jeanne had accused Tony for murdering her father.

"She wasn't lying, I would have been able to tell. She really didbelieve that I was the one that killed her father that one time though." Tony said as he and Vance entered Gibbs bullpen.

McGee and Tony's team were all sitting down waiting for directions on what to do.

"You all need to find the whereabouts of Officers Liat and Malachi of Mossad!'' Tony commanded them and they all quickly got to computer and began to look.

"You do not have to look to far" Malachi said coming up behind Tony.

"So good to see you,Agent DiNozzo"Liat said flirtatiously.

* * *

><p>Ziva's continuous throwing up began to slow and she felt just as weak as she had in Somalia. She began to cry knowing this tim would mot likely be the true end of her. There was still a small part in her that was hoping Tony would be able to save her and find her again, a very very small part.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>130 reviews for the next chapter! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise!<strong>_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	16. Chapter 16

Before anyone knew what was going on or had the chance to stop it, Tony had Malachi pinned to the ground with a hand around his neck. Goofy NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo, had a full grown male Mossad Officer on the ground. Everyone was surprised by this, including Tony and Malachi. Adrenaline can really come in handy.

"Agent DiNozzo! Get up." Vance yelled. Tony obeyed, leaving a shock Malachi on the ground.

"Wow." McGee said from the other side of the bullpen, completely shocked. Liat walked over and offered a hand to help her partner up.

"Where is she?" Tony asked with his teeth clenched.

"If Agent McGee checks his email, he will find the coordinates of her whereabouts." Malachi said calmly, brushing himself off as if his seconds spent on the ground had gotten him completely dirty.

McGee sat down to check his email and everyone else stared confused at the Mossad officer's.

"That's it?" Agent Rizzo asked the question they were all thinking.

"What was the point of taking her in the first place?" Jones asked

"We do not know, we are simply following orders. " Liat said, not taking her eyes off of Tony.

"No,no, this is too easy." Tony said as McGee handed him the address of where Ziva was. "I'm going, but no one else is, in case it's a trap." Tony told them as he headed to the elevator. Rizzo ran into the elevator before the doors shut. He should have just taken the stairs.

"You're not going alone." She said

"Oh, yes I am." He said,_ really_ wishing he had taken the stairs.

"And what happens if it is a trap and there is no one to help you?" She said

"Then I'll be the only one who gets hurt." He said, as the elevator doors opened and he got off, and much to his annoyance, Rizzo followed him.

"I'm coming, and you can't stop me." She said, not backing down.

"I really think it would be better if you stayed." He said as they reached the car.

"Rule 51 Tony; sometimes you're wrong." She said before getting into the car. Figures she would be the one to use Gibbs rules against him.

As they got closer to where Ziva might be Tony got more nervous. What if she was already dead, and he found her lifeless body? That would make sense as to why they were giving her up so easily, it would scare Tony for life and they knew they would have no use for a dead person, so they might as well ruin one of NCIS' best agents. Or Ziva may not be there at all, they just sent Tony after her to distract him while Ziva was sent somewhere else, like back to Isreal. There was also the possibility that the second they arrived they would be killed, the building to which they were going could contain a bomb or something.

Tony turned right on the street and drove down a dirt road, he could see a small shack at the end of it. He grew even more nervous, in about 30 seonds he would either have Ziva back, or he wouldn't. Tony stopped the car and looked round, they were the only people around, no other cars or signs a life. Maybe this wasn't a trap.

"You will stay in the car, unless you hear gunfire." Tony demanded and Rizzo nodded, knowing by the tone of his voice she shouldn't argue.

Tony slowly got out of the car with his gun in his hand. He slowly made his way up to the shack while Kristy nervously watched from the car. There were no windows on the outside of the shack, he kicked down the door to see an empty living room. He looked around before making his way over to a door opposite him, that was locked. He saw a key on a table next to it, and unlocked it, he walked through with his gun raised.

It was dark and smelled terrible. He could make out a small figure on the other side of the room and he made his way slowly over.

"Ziva?" Tony asked

"Tony!" She said happily,but her voice was still quiet and raspy, hearing her voice caused him to smile bigger than he ever had before.

He lowered his gun and ran the last few steps over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously as he cut the ropes that were tied around her wrists and ankles with his knife.

"I will be fine." She said as he helped her to her feet, she was weak and could barely stand.

He held her close to him as he reached for his phone.

"Rizzo, call Gibbs, tell him I have her and call an ambulance, but stay in the car." He demanded before shutting the phone.

"I'm so happy you're okay." He said pulling her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

He picked her up and carried her out of the room, and out to the porch of the shack, where they sat and waited for the ambulance.

He leaned his head down so his mouth was right next her ear.

"When this is all over, we're getting married" He whispered

"What?" She asked looking up at him. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"You heard me." He said with a goofy grin.

"You are serious?"she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." He said, completely serious.

She smiled, feeling more happy than she had in her entire life.

He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love too" she said

Rizzo watched the couple from the car. They were like some strange fairy tale, but no doubt completely adorable. She thought about her few married friends, none of them looked as happy as Tony and Ziva did together, and they weren't even married.

The Ambulance took Ziva and Tony to the hospital and Rizzo went back to NCIS.

"Is everything okay?" Jones asked Rizzo as she walked into the bullpen

"They said agent David was really dehydrated and probably has a concussion,but she should be fine" She told them

"It makes no sense that they would go to the trouble to kidnap her and then just, give her back." Agent Patel said.

"They left nothing at the crime scene, they wiped everything clean. There wasn't the smallest trace that anyone but Ziva was even there. Why get rid off all evidence you were there if you were going to say you had her anyway?"

"Tony said everyone in Mossad was crazy." Jones said.

"Gibbs is about to start the interrogation, you're not going to want to miss this." McGee said as he came into the bullpen "And he has Liat and Malachi in the same room."

"Isn't that against rule 1?" Rizzo asked McGee as they all made their way down the hall towards the interrogation room.

"Maybe he thinks they'll get nervous this way." Patel suggested

"They don't seem like the type to get nervous." Jones said

"Well Gibbs is always right, so whatever his angle is, I'm sure it will work." McGee told them.

* * *

><p>"Tony, I <em>need<em> to speak to my father!" Ziva said

"I'm sure he doesn't want to hear the list of death threats you're mentally making right now." Tony said

"I am serious Tony." She said as she tried to get comfortable on the hospital bed.

"Vance is trying to contact him, but he's having trouble." He told her, trying to calm her, but ultimately failing.

"I do not understand any of what has happened. The world has gone mad." She said, causing him to chuckle. "I did not get that one right?" She asked

"Oh, no, you did." He said. Ziva started to toy with a wire that was running fluids into her arm. "Stop fidgeting."

"I am not staying here over night." she said sternly

"Oh yes you are." He said

"I am sure the nurses will want me out of here by " She looked up at the clock "5 o'clock." two hours away.

"You're not allowed to threaten any of the nurses or doctors." he told her and when she went to argue he said "No buts."

"This is ridiculous." She said, throwing her head back on her pillow. " I am fine."

"Can you just cooperate for once, please?" He said throwing her puppy dog eyes.

"No." She said and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Ziva looked over to the clock, which read 11 pm. She looked over at Tony who was asleep in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. She kept adjusting in her bed but there was no way to get comfortable in it.<p>

She had made up her mind, she was leaving, whether anyone liked it or swung her feet over the edge of the bed and reached to pull the few wires out of her arm when a hand landed on hers stopping her, which made her jump.

"Tony!" she said breathlessly when she made out the face in front of hers.

"Where did you think you were going?" He asked, picking up her legs and putting them back into the bed.

"Bathroom." She lied.

"Oh right, you were going to take these out of your arm " He said motioning to the bag of fluids "Which are contected to this thing that can move around with you instead of just bringing it?" He said and she stayed quiet. " You don't lie as well when you are tired, Ziva."

"I am still a better liar than you" She teased. He sat and the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her and she automatically leaned into him.

"Probably." He said, smiling down at her. She sat up straighter so she could press her lips against his. The feeling in her chest when they kissed was something she knew would never get tired of feeling. When the kiss became too heated for a hospital room she pulled away.

"If you had let me go home earlier, that kiss probably could have gone somewhere." she said seductively.

"Well tomorrow night I think you should stay at my apartment, you know, for safety reasons." He said

"Oh yes, safety reasons. Of course."

"Do you think you could get some sleep? I promise to have you out of here by eight." He said

"Fine."She said "If it gets any later then eight, then I will begin to take out any nurse that stops me from leaving."

"I have no doubt about that." He told her as she lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hope you like it, 140 reviews for the next chapter, and i'll update as soon as i can.<em>**

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	17. Chapter 17

Ziva looked up to clock to see it was 7:55. Tony had five minutes to get her out of here before she went " crazy ninja chick" as he had called it. Just then Tony came back into the room with his famous DiNozzo grin shining on his face.

"Can I leave now?" she asked annoyed.

"No, you have to stay for the rest of the day." He told her.

"No, I'M Leaving!" she yelled and he began to laugh and she grew confused.

"I was only joking Ziva" he told her and she narrowed her eyes at him, but got over it quickly enough.

"So I can leave?" She asked, growing excited.

"Yeah, just get changed." He said as he threw her a bag that had clothes of hers in it. She quickly got up with her bag and semi-ran into the bathroom to get changed. She changed faster than Tony had even thought possible, but it was Ziva,so he shouldn't have been surprised .

"Shall we be going?" He asked offering her his arm, which she gladly took.

"We shall."

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen to find it completely empty. Tony dropped his things next to his old desk and picked up his old phone. He called McGee and he answered on what felt like the hundredth ring to Tony.<p>

"Special Agent McGee" He answered sleepily.

"Where is everyone?" Tony asked

"We're all in the observation room. Gibbs is still interrogating Malachi and Liat...he has been all night. Except I'm not quite sure you can call it an interrogation, not one of them have even made a sound yet. We've been watching them do nothing for hours, I'm not sure what Gibbs technique is, but I hope it works." McGee answered. Tony could easily tell how annoyed he was.

"Alright, McGoo, buh-bye." Tony said before he hung up.

"They're watching the interrogation." Tony told Ziva. She nodded.

"I am going to go and talk to Vance." She told him as she turned to head for the Directors office. Before she got too ar Tony reched out and grabbed her and pulled her close the him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He felt her immediately relax in his arms.

She was nervous about talking to Vance. Either he had talked to her father or he hadn't. She wasn't really excited to hear what he had said if Vance was able to contact him, and if he hadn't talked to him that meant he probably was busy figuring out how to cover all of this up. The whole situation still confused Ziva. The Director of Mossad had his two best officers kidnap his only living child just to have them give her back to NCIS. Ziva knew her father well, he was no idiot.

"Don't kill him, Zi." He said. He kissed the top of her head before he let her go. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile before she headed up to Vance's office. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

He walked down the hall to observation. When he opened the door he saw Agent Rizzo sleeping on the floor on the other side of the room, McGee had his head against the glass and his eyelids kept fluttering shut, Agent Jones was standing next to him, she looked completely awake sipping on her coffee, she was just like Gibbs and Agent Borin. He saw that Agent Patel was playing some game on her phone, not really paying attention to anything but that.

"Good morning folks." Tony said cheerily.

They all grumbled some form of greeting back to him, all but Agent Jones seriously tired from watching the boring interrogation all night.

Tony walked up next to McGee and watched the scene in front of them.

Liat and Malachi sat side by side across from Gibbs, both looking completely calm. Gibbs was flicking through a folder that Tony could see was just filled with blank papers.

"Why have you stayed all this time if they aren't doing anything?" Tony asked

"We don't want to miss anything."McGee said.

Gibbs through the folder down on the table , hard, making Liat jump. Now she looked slightly nervous. If that was Ziva in there during her Mossad days, Tony knew she wouldn't have even blinked.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Gibbs shouted.

Liat opened her mouth to talk but was unsure of what to say. Malachi sat still looking completely calm and bored by Gibbs try to intimidate them.

"Tony, get in here." Gibbs barked.

Tony was confused for a few reasons as he walked into interrogation. 1. Gibbs had called him Tony instead of DiNozzo. 2. Tony had just gotten there and it made no sense that Gibbs had known he was even there. and 3. What good would Tony be in an interrogation with two Officers of Mossad?

* * *

><p>Ziva walked into Vance's Office and saw something she didn't expect to see. Hew father was sitting across from Vance and they were laughing. She had just been kidnapped and poisoned by two officers from Mossad and they were laughing, that was sweet of them.<p>

"Officer David, I would prefer next time if you would knock." Vance said calmly.

"Your secretary told me to just come in, but I see how I interrupted, maybe I should go, I could tie myself up, while I wait and save you the trouble. " She said through clenched teeth. Her hands were balled into fists and she shoved them into her pockets before she did something she would regret.

"Ziva, how are you?" Her father asked, ignoring what she had just said.

_Was he serious right now?_

"I am wonderful actually." She replied sarcastically. "I think I just lost a few pounds from repeatedly puking yesterday,so I guess that is good. I have been really dehydrated lately, so my skin is less oily, which is terrific, Pain is beauty I believe the saying is? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but with the pain I endured I think I should be absolutely gorgeous, yes?" She played with her hair admiringly before she continued with an intimidating smile on her face. "Oh and Tony just saved me, _again_. I am just like a princess in the movies! With a knight it shining armor and everything."

Her father was speechless. Vance had thought she lost her mind. She just stood there and smiled at them both.

Ziva made her way further into the room and sat down in the chair next to her father and turned to face him, still smiling.

"You are an asshole." She said pointing her finger at him. She just kept smiling while her fathers and Vance's eyes were wide. "I apologize about interrupting you two , I will go." She said as she got up from her seat and walked out the door, not letting the smile leave her face.

Eli turned in his seat to face Vance.

"I think she's lost it." Vance said with his eyes still wide.

* * *

><p>Ziva walked down to join everyone in the observation room.<p>

She walked in to find everyone right up against the glass watching intently. Malachi and Liat were standing on one side of the table in interrogation ad Tony ad Gibbs were on the other. Everyone in the interrogation room was yelling, Gibbs at Malachi, Malachi at Tony, Tony at Liat, and Liat at Gibbs. At first Ziva couldn't understand any of them but the longer she listened she could hear a few words from each of them. Tony kept telling Liat she was an idiot, so Liat was calling Gibbs an idiot for hiring Tony because he was such an idiot, Malachi was telling Tony to leave his partner alone, and Gibbs was telling Malachi he was going to destroy him. After staring for about ten Ziva decided to shut them up.

"How long have they been going at it like this?" Ziva asked McGee; who looked down at his watch.

"About a half hour." He answered. She left so she could go into the interrogation room.

At first nobody noticed her. She stood by the door for a minute, just listening to them all, their yelling was quite amusing. None of them were really making any sense, just trying to be loud.

"WHAT are you guys doing?" She yelled and they all stopped their 'conversations' and looked at her

"Just having a friendly chat, Zee-vah" Tony said, giving her a smile. Liat made a disapproving grunting noise when she saw him smiling at her. Ziva shot her one of her death glares that shut her up right away.

"I do not think that was really working out." She said before walked over to Gibbs, she whispered to him "My father is upstairs with Vance, I thought you might want to speak with him.''

The second she was done speaking he was out the door, on his way up to give Eli a piece of his mind.

Tony looked at her for a reason why Tony had left and she just waved her hand, she would explain later.

"So" Ziva said as she sat down putting her feet up on the table. "Why did you do all this?"

They all looked at her strangely because she was so calm. Tony sat down, as did Malachi and Liat.

"We had orders, from your father, we do not know why he gave us such orders, or why he ordered us to give up your whereabouts. We only did what we were told." Malachi answered.

Ziva nodded and she got up, she grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him out of the room with her. They walked a little way down the hall where nobody was so they could talk without being overheard.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Vances office, with my father." Ziva answered and he looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"So you spoke to your father?" He asked.

"Yes, I still do not know anything." She said. "Vance thinks I am crazy" She added a moment later, chuckling slightly.

"Why?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"My father asked how I was doing, I told him I was wonderful, how I lost weight from puking, and my skin was not oily because I was dehydrated. I also added I felt like a princess because I had a knight in shining armor that always came to my rescue. I decided sarcasm was better than killing the both of them. They were laughing when I walked in there. Laughing, Tony!" She said.

He could easily tell how much this was affecting her, though she was trying to cover it up.

"Ahh Ziva." Tony said as he gathered her into his arms.

Ziva finally let the tears that had been threatening to fall since she had encountered her father stream down her face while she was wrapped in Tony's arms. They stayed like that until she stopped crying, which only took about three minutes. Tony slid his fingers under her chin and lifted her face from his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wiped the tears off her face with her thumb. Tony absolutely hated how many times her father had hurt her, and even though it was a horrible thought, it probably would not be the last time. Ziva placed her head back on his chest and held him tightly and he wrapped both arms back around her.

"You ok?" He asked, kissing her hair.

She nodded and squeezed him tighter, her hug was on the verge of becoming like on of Abby's.

"Sometimes I just wish my life were normal." she said quietly

"I will make sure this gets cleared up and goes back to, well, our normal." He said.

She loosened her grip on him slightly and leaned back so she could look at him.

"Thank you, I love you." She told him. He replied by kissing her lovingly on the lips.

They broke apart only when they heard someone clearing their throat from down the hall. When they did pull apart they saw McGee standing there awkwardly.

"I-I uh didn't mean to uh.. interrupt, but uh Gibbs wants you." McGee said nervously before turning around and heading back towards the bull pen.

Ziva gave Tony one more quick kiss before they too headed back to the bullpen.

Rizzo and Patel were both asleep on the floor , Jones was sitting at Tony's desk, McGee was typing at his computer and Gibbs was standing in front of the plasma looking at something.

"You wanted to see us,Gibbs?" Ziva said.

"Yep, your father told me why he took ya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. Since i haven't updated in so long I made this chapter almost twice as long as my other chapters. Please review so I know people are still actually reading this and Im not just wasting my time.<strong>_

__-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	18. Chapter 18

_"You wanted to see us,Gibbs?" Ziva said._

_"Yep, your father told me why he took ya."_

"What did he say?" Ziva almost yelled. She attracted attention from passing by agents, but the glare she gave them was enough to get them to begin walking again, at very quick pace.

"Maybe you should hear from him." Gibbs answered motioning towards Vance's office. "Alone." he added looking at Tony who immediately began to protest.

"I'm staying with her Gibbs." Tony said. Gibbs rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk, looking through some file.

"Then come on." Ziva said to Tony, as she was already halfway to the stairs. Tony jogged to keep up with her as she flew up the stairs to Vance's office, to once again confront him and her father.

When Ziva stormed into the office, they were expecting her. Eli and Vance were sitting side by side at the table in Vance's office. They were both sure to remain quiet, not having any idea on how Ziva would act this time with them. All the years that Eli had spent with Ziva, he still could never tell what Ziva was thinking or what she was about to do. Her ability to keep everyone guessing had help her while she was a Mossad Officer, it had allowed her to be the excellent officer that she used to be.

Most of the time Tony could tell what she was thinking or what she was feeling. Her face could stay neutral but he could always tell by her eyes. Tony had spent so much less time with Ziva than Eli, but that just proved who actually cared to pay that much attention and who did not.

Tony and Ziva sat down across from Eli and Vance, probably closer then they should have in their boss' and her father's presence, but both Tony and Ziva were to angry to care. After they sat everyone remained quiet, Tony reached down and entwined his fingers with Ziva's, hoping to give her the support she desperately needed in this moment. Not being able to stad the silence anymore, Eli spoke.

"Why are you so upset?" Eli asked his daughter. Instead of answering him Ziva looked to Tony.

"Do you think he is serious?" She asked

"I'm not sure, he doesn't look suicidal. He almost seems to be asking the tigress to pounce." Tony said giving her a wink,which had made her smile. He could always manage to make her smile, even if he barely even did anything. It could be the most horrible situation imaginable and she was sure he would still find a way to make her smile.

"You have not answered my question, Ziva." Eli said, he seemed to be losing his patience.

"What kind of answer are you expecting?" She asked, losing her patience as well.

"The truth." he said.

"I highly doubt that is what you actually want to hear. I could go on for hours as to why I am upset." Ziva told him.

"Do you know anyone with children, Ziva?" Eli asked

"No."

"I am your only family, you realize this, yes?' He asked

"No." she answered

"No?"

"I have family, here, at NCIS. Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and Tony." She answered as if it were obvious.

"They are not your real family."

"Oh, but they are." She said "Why did you have your officers take me?" She said, not really up for the 'chit chat' anymore.

"It is hard for a parent to lose the relationship with their child."

"So you thought taking her would repair that relationship?" Tony said, extremely upset with Eli's answer. He wouldn't have exactly been happy with any excuse for having her taken, but that just seemed pathetic.

"I would prefer it if you did not use that tone of voice with me, Agent DiNozzo." Eli spat. Tony was going to yell beck, but Ziva stopped him.

"Answer him." She said

"I had been drinking when I made the orders Ziva." He said and she rolled her eyes. "You are all I have left."

"Well if you risk my life one more time you will not have anything left." She said and got up to leave, pulling Tony along with her.

She didn't speak when they left, and Tony knew he should leave her to her thoughts for the time being. They passed the bullpen and McGee jogged to catch up with them before they got to the elevator. McGee glanced at their hands, which were still tangled together. He still wasn't used to the thought of them being a couple.

"Tell my team they can go home, let Liat and Malachi go." Tony informed McGee. He gave McGee a look that told him he should really leave them alone in that moment. The elevator arrived and Tony and Ziva got on. She still hadn't made the slightest noise. After a moment she flipped the emergency flip. Tony thought the elevator was going to break any day now. Ziva groaned and shouted something in hebrew.

"You wanna hit me?" Tony asked

"What?'

"Y'know, to get your anger out, come on, hit me." He said and raised both of his hands, leaving his whole body an open target.

"I am not going to hit you." She said "You will get hurt."

"Hit me baby one more time." He sang in a high pitched girl voice

"Ooh, I know that, that's Britney Spear's." She said, laughing at his poor imitation. She had been completely upset and he had made her laugh, she really loved that about him.

"Well it's not a movie, so I'm not really impressed." He said grinning at her and she laughed again.

"I am quite impressive in_ other_ areas, you know." she said while closing the small gap between him so she could lean on him.

"Oh really?" He said before he kissed her. He flipped the emergency switch again and they left for his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Where's David?" Gibbs asked as he walked back into the bullpen to find McGee alone there.<p>

"She and Tony left, she seemed upset."

Gibbs nodded and headed back up to Vance's office, just to let Eli know how much he hated him. He hurt Ziva too much. When Eli let Ziva down, it affected her so much more than everything else. It always was harder for her to hide her emotions when it came to him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this is sooo short, i have tons of homework this weekend but ill try to put up another chapter before monday to make up for this one being so short.<em>**

**__**-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a little over a week since Eli had come and gone. Things were just starting to return to normal, well as normal as things ever actually were at NCIS. Tony had tried countless times to get Ziva to talk to him about what was actually bothering her. She obviously was upset about what her father had done but she refused to talk to anybody about it, but Tony knew there was something more to it. She acted normal though, the only ones that could tell she was acting strange were Gibbs and Tony.

About three times in the past week Ziva had gone to Gibbs house and just sat on the stairs watching him work, not saying a time she had planned to talk to him,simply because he would just listen and not worry like Tony would if she talked to him about things with her father. Each and every time she got to Gibbs house though she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She would watch him for about an hour and then go back to Tony's apartment for the night.

She had practically moved in with Tony. She told him it was because she didn't see him at work anymore and it was strange not seeing him for that many hours a day. Tony and Ziva both knew it was actually because she couldn't stand to be alone at night. If she was alone and couldn't sleep all she would do was think, and she really didn't want to think,it always made her more upset then necessary . If she couldn't sleep at Tony's she would happily let him distract her until she was tired enough to fall asleep in his arms. Tony enjoyed her company at his home.

* * *

><p>"Get your stuff ladies, were going on a little trip." Tony said as he walked off the elevator.<p>

"Where to?" Agent Rizzo asked, already having all of her stuff in her hands.

"Raleigh, North Carolina."

"Why?" Agent Patel asked after she gathered all of her things.

"Seven bodies were found in some campgrounds, all ex-marines. Vance is sending us and Gibbs' team out to take over the case."

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because we're the best." Tony said smiling proudly.

"Who woulda thought a team with you on it would be the best."Agent Jones said as she led them all over to the elevator.

"We have to be there by 4." Tony said as the piled into the elevator.

"When are we leaving?" Agent Rizzo asked from behind him.

"Now. You and Patel will go in one car to your houses and get your things, Jones and I will do the same, and we'll meet back here in about a half an hour, that's all it should take if you have emergency suitcases packed like I told you to."

"It's only 8:30, if we leave by nine we'll be there two hours early, it's only like a five hour drive." Patel said after she glanced at her watch.

"McGee told me that there were only three rooms left in the hotel for everyone. I'm not getting a small crappy room. McGee hasn't always been the best at booking rooms." Tony said as he remembered the time that McGee had booked him and Ziva_ one_ room in Paris with only _one_ bed. Not that Tony really minded sharing a bed with her...

* * *

><p>Tony and Jones made it back to NCIS in twenty seven minutes and Rizzo and Patel were already back, both of them lived much closer. Rizzo and Patel got put their things in the trunk of the car and got in the backseat. As Tony pulled out of the parking spot McGee and Ziva were walking out of their building, both laughing about something.<p>

4 hours and 56 minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tony said

"What?" Rizzo asked from the back seat

"They're already here." Tony whined.

"We left way before them." Patel complained.

Tony got out of the car and walked over to where a smirking McGee was standing with key cards.

"How did you get here so fast, Probie?"

"Ziva drove."

"And you're all alive? wow, she's gotten better." Tony said.

"Not really, but me and Gibbs are sharing the room on the first floor. Your three agents have the biggest room which is over there, it has 2 beds and a pull out couch." He said pointing across the parking lot. "And you and Ziva are sharing the room on the third floor, it only had one bed so I thought it would be most appropriate for you two." McGee said.

"I thought you said we were staying in a hotel, not a motel." Tony said when he realized everyday he was going to have to go up and down three flights of stairs.

"There's a difference?"McGee asked

Tony rolled his eyes and took the key cards from McGee's hands.

"Of course there's a difference!" Tony said as he walked away after giving McGee a head slap.

Tony walked over to the car where his team was taking everything out of the car. He handed each of them a key card to their room.

"One of you is going to have to sleep on the couch, you're room is somewhere over there. I'm somewhere on the third floor, McGee and Gibbs are right there." Tony told them.

They all headed off towards the direction of their room and Tony grabbed his suitcase and headed off towards his and Zivas. After he climbed up what felt like a million stares Tony finally reached his room. He walked into a not so nice room and Ziva was laying on her stomach reading on an incredibly small bed.

"Why do we always let McGee book the rooms?" Tony asked

"Because he always promises to do better than he did last time." She said not taking her eyes off of her book.

Tony walked over and opened drawer to put his clothes away. After he put away all his clothes he opened a second drawer to put his boxers and socks in, he pulled the drawer open and it came flying out and landed on his toe.

"Arghh, dammit, Probie!" He yelled. "He is never booking the rooms again.'

"Stop whining Tony." Ziva said, walking over to him.

"No! I think I'm going to need to get this toe amputated!" Tony told her.

"I think you are being a little over dramatic.". She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist and he turned around in her embrace to face her.

"Am not" he argued like a child

"I am going to get some food, I told McGee and Gibbs I was going to once you settled in."she informed him as she slipped her hand swiftly into his pocket, taking the car keys that were there. "You are welcome to join me."

"As long as you drive according to the speed limit." He said, following her out the door.

"Do you really think that is going to happen?" She asked

"No, but I'm a dreamer, just like Dorothy." He said and she looked at him with a confused face. "You've never seen the Wizard of Oz?" he asked completely shocked.

"Nope." She answered

"1939, starring Judy Garland." He informed her and she shrugged as the reached the end of the last stair case. He began singing a song from the movie as they walked through the parking lot.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me." he sang and she laughed when a couple who was sitting outside of their room stared strangely at him.

They both got in the car and Ziva sped off to find a place for them too get food, chatting lightly along the way. McGee had managed to find them a crappy motel in the middle of the quietest area in North Carolina. After about ten minutes they came across a small deli and they got out to get food. Ziva got sandwiches for her, Gibbs and McGee. She watched with interest as Tony ordered for his team. Each one of his agents ate extremely unique sandwiches and she found it almost strange Tony knew all their favorites after only being with them for such a short time. Tony had known all of team Gibbs' favorite foods as well. They left the delli and headed back to the motel, and Ziva was unusually quiet along the way.

"You ok ?" He asked, noticing her silence

"Yeah." She said and sighed. "It is just not always going to be like this. Our team's are not going to be able work together. I miss the way things were, like we were a family."

"Yeah, me too."

"Why do you not ask Vance to be put back on the team? Gibbs has not replaced you yet, as you well know." She said, really hoping he would do exactly that.

"He told me when I transferred there was no changing my mind. The only other person that could take the job is in Hawaii." he regretfully admitted.

Their conversation ended there as they pulled into the parking lot of the Motel. Ziva brought food to McGee and Gibbs while Tony brought the rest to his agents across the parking lot. When Tony got to the other side of the parking lot he realized he didn't even know what room he was going pulled out his phone, calling Agent Jones to find they were in room 108. He headed to that room and brought in their food. Tony decided to eat his food with them, honestly not in the mood to see Ziva for the first time since he had met her. The way she seemed so hurt that Tony was permanently off team Gibbs had surprised him. Then he realized she probably felt guilty because she technically was the reason that he had asked to be transferred to another team.

Jones and Patel finished eating quickly. They thanked Tony and said they were going for a walk and would be back before they all left for the campgrounds. Tony and Rizzo stayed at their room, finishing their food, it was a while before either of them spoke.

"Hows Ziva?" She asked

"She's been better, it's not really the first time her fathers done something horrible to her, she'll be okay. She's tough." He answered, feeling a little awkward discussing Ziva with Kristy.

"Have her and her father always been so.." She began and her voice drifted off since she really was at a loss for words.

"When she first came to NCIS things between them seemed fine. They would talk every so often. She was back with him in Isreal for a while when Vance split the team up, things were still fine. Then I did something stupid that led to her doing something stupid , then I did something even more stupid with McGee to save her from the stupid decision she had made, but it was actually her fathers fault she was in such trouble. She then became an American citizen and a full NCIS agent. Ever since she and her father's relationship has been strained." He explained and she looked completely confused.

"You lost me, sort of. Does some of the stupidity have to do with that rescue mission with Gibbs' team?" She said

He nodded, ending it there. He didn't want to go into any major detail about Somalia. Rumors had spread around NCIS, only Ziva knew the whole truth. Then Team Gibbs and Vance knew a little more than others. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Tony got up to leave.

"We're leaving in twenty." He said as he exited the room.

Kristy Rizzo couldn't help but wonder why Tony was with Ziva. To her, Ziva sounded nuts. She had heard the same rumors everyone had about her when she first came to NCIS. Everyone said she was a crazy assassin that had very little control over her temper. She had even heard that Ziva killed someone in the elevator or something like that in the building next door. Kristy looked in the mirror at her reflection. In her own opinion she was just as attractive as Ziva. Hew skin was clear and smooth, her hair was beautiful and long. She was much more normal than Ziva. She was younger as well. She could keep her temper under control and she definitely did not have a power crazy father. She couldn't stop wondering why Tony didn't date her. Why didn't Tony want her the way she wanted him?

"He will." She said reassuringly to herself before walking over to pull a pair of sneakers out of her suitcase.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm watching the wizard of oz and just felt like somehow putting it into the story. this chapter's kind of uneventful but whatever. only ten more reviews until 200, so i'm really kind of hoping it will hit 200 reviews with this chapter!<strong>_

__-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	20. Chapter 20

Tony sauntered back to his and Ziva's motel room. He slowly climbed up the stair way that had pieces of trash littered though out it. His few hours of sleep was really starting to catch up with him, and they hadn't even been to the crime scene yet. When he reached the door to his room he opened is cautiously, thinking back to the time he and Ziva had once shared a room and he had walked into the room to find her soaking wet in nothing but the small bath towels that the hotel provided. It had taken all of his will power not to throw himself at her then, and now since the situation between them had changed, there was no way he would be able to hold himself back if he walked in on her in anything less than one her usual conservative outfits. If he found himself in that situation and then was caught by Gibbs, he surely would feel the most painful head slap of his life. Luckily, she was lying on her stomach reading again, fully clothed.

"Honey, I'm home." He called out in a sing-song voice. His entrance had caused her to roll over to look at him, while laughing at him.

"How long until we leave?" She asked and stretched out her arms, causing her shirt to lift the slightest bit so Tony could see her smooth skin. He turned around and pretended to look in his drawers, silently cursing himself for finding the simplest action so extremely sexy of her.

"We'll probably get a call from Gibbs anytime now." Tony said after glancing down at his watch. Once she heard his answer she got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Tony closed the drawer he had opened and walked over to the bed. He flopped down on his back and used all of his strength just to keep his eyes open. Now that he thought about it, he had actually gotten a considerable amount of sleep,at least six hours. Six hours may not seem like a full nights rest, but between the crazy hours at NCIS and having the most beautiful woman in the world sharing a bed with him, six hours was quite reasonable. Half of the time during the night he would just lay there staring at Zivas sleeping form, which probably sounded creepy, but he just enjoyed watching how completely peaceful she looked while she was when she felt completely safe, she never actually looked at ease. It might of had something to do with her Mossad training, but she was always checking her surroundings for enemies, most of the time he could tell she didn't realize she was even doing it. If it were even possible, she looked even more beautiful when she was asleep. If he had the chance to watch her sleep, he could barely pull his eyes off of her so he could sleep. If she ever found out she would probably kill him, but that was just a risk he was willing to take.

Before he had even realized it, Ziva had crawled into the bed with him and had her head resting on his stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Hmm?"

"When I walked back out here it looked as though you were deep in thought." She explained.

"I was thinking about you." He answered, and she could her the smile in his voice.

"Anything specific?" She pushed

"How you look while you sleep." He said, chuckling slightly, causing her head to bounce lightly.

"Oh, I hate it when you watch me sleep."

"You know I watch you sleep?" He asked, slightly shocked, but he shouldn't have been surprised. She was always aware of her surroundings.

"Do you really believe that you could watch me sleep without me realizing?" She asked

"Well-" He started to say but was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. Ziva, figuring the call was from Gibbs, got up and began to put on her shoes that were beside the bed.

Exactly as Ziva thought, the call was from Gibbs, letting them know he wanted their butts down stairs so they could leave. After making sure they were both appropriately dressed for running around the woods, Tony and Ziva grabbed their bags and headed down to meet Gibbs and the others. When they got downstairs everyone was waiting , well everyone except Kristy. After about a minute of waiting for Kristy, Gibbs was getting extremely impatient . Gibbs cleared his throat, simply to just make Tony uncomfortable.

"You guys go ahead,"Tony said to Gibbs. "I'll go get her." Tony said before walking off in the direction of Kristy's room.

Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva all got into the car and headed in the direction of the camp grounds.

"So.." McGee said after a few minutes of silent driving, which was driving him crazy. "How are things with Tony?" he asked Ziva.

"Fine." Ziva said quickly. There was no way she was going to talk about this in front of Gibbs.

"Just fine?" Gibbs asked with one of his lopsided grins.

"Things are going very well, if you must know." She answered. She tried to act calm but was betrayed by her own face when her cheeks started to redden.

"You're blushing!" McGee said when he looked at her from his spot in the drivers seat.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not."

"Hey!" Gibbs barked. They immediately shut up when hearing his outburst from behind them from the back seat. "I do NOT need you two bickering, we had enough of that when DiNozzo was around!"

"Right, boss." McGee said, driving in silence didn't seem so bad now.

* * *

><p>When Tony reached Kristy's room he knocked loudly three times. He stood there for minute before he knocked gain, still getting no answer from within the room. Tony was pretty sure Gibbs already disliked Kristy, and if she made any form of delay in the investigation, he surely would dislike her even more. Tony stood there for another moment before turning and looking back at the other members of his team. Agent Patel looked extremely annoyed, and Jones looked as if she was ready to kill.<p>

"Kristy?" Tony called through the door. After getting no reply he reached for the handle, to see if it was locked or not, it wasn't. He turned it and walked into the room to see Kristy walking out of the bathroom. She had barely any clothes on. She wore a plain black tank top that was extremely tight and a terribly short pair of jean shorts. She looked up to see Tony staring at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked. "You're going to investigate a crime scene like that?"

"Well isn't it going to be warm?" She asked innocently.

"No. The suns going down and we're going to be in the woods."

"Oh well, we should be going though, Don't wanna keep Gibbs waiting."She said sweetly as she passed by him and headed for the car, swaying her hips more then usual because she desperately hoped that Tony would be watching.

Tony followed her to the car, not paying her any attention at all.

"He doesn't want you!" Agent Patel whispered as she got into the car next to Agent Rizzo. The only response she received was a simple shrug.

Tony and his team arrived at the crime scene fifteen minutes later than the others, and were greeted by a quite annoyed team Gibbs. Gibbs even sent Kristy to get them all coffee. The second they had got there he had barked; "Rizzo, make your self useful and get us all coffee!". She whined like an immature school girl before she actually turned and walked back to the car and drove off.

The scene had already searched by the local authorities and the bodies were at the city morgue. They were simply checking to make sure they hadn't missed anything. Gibbs had mad sure that the story had kept quite. No news reports. The camp grounds were busy this time of year, in September was cooler at night now and all the children had started back to school. Gibbs theory was that whoever killed them hadn't expected them to be found so soon, and he would probably be coming back to move the bodies to a more hidden area of the woods.

"What campsite boss?" Tony asked once they all had gear in their hands.

"412" Gibbs answered and Tony glanced to see what site they were near now, he finally found a sign that read '1'.

"And where would that be?" Tony asked, hoping that the campground wasn't at the top of the mountain.

"At the top." Gibbs groaned, except for Ziva who seemed to think climbing up steep slopes with gear was fun.

"We can't drive up?" McGee asked

"No, McGee. If he comes back he'll see the tire tracks." Gibbs said, as if it were obvious.

"If he comes back, he'll see our cars." McGee pointed out.

"But he won't think were at his camp site if it's all the way at the top, if we were going to the top he would of thought we would have drove."

"Right boss." McGee said before starting up the hill.

The camp grounds were extremely empty. By the time they were halfway up they had only seen two other campsites that were filled. It was quiet except for all their heavy breathing and the sound of squirrels and birds in the trees.

Ziva slowed down her pace so she could walk next to Tony who was bringing up the rear.

"Why are you back here?" She teased

"We're being followed." He whispered back "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

That was when she saw it. There was someone hiding behind a tree. She couldn't see them, but she saw their hand resting on the side of the tree.

"How do you know it isn't Agent Rizzo?" She asked, figuring that was exactly something Kristy would do, considering Ziva found her extremely immature.

"It's a man." He said back and she nodded. "It's getting dark" he said as he looked up at the sky only to find it still quite light out, but the trees were blocking most of the sunlight.

"Gibbs is going to have us camp out here tonight." She informed him

"What? Why?"

"He thinks that tonight of all nights will be when the killer comes back to move the bodies. His gut told him, but if someone actually is following us" She paused to look over her shoulder to see the man duck behind fallen tree trunk "he probably knows something about it, and if he's the killer, then he wont come back tonight and it will be a waste of time...Do you think we should find out why that man is following us?"

"No, he doesn't necessarily know were investigating, and he might just be a curious camper." He said, and it was trua. None of them had their NCIS jackets on because it was too hot and they didn't have their hats on because of the darkness the trees provided.

They continued up the hill, Ziva and Tony talking about everything and anything to make the climb more enjoyable. The next three times that Tony had looked back he didn't notice the man anywhere, and when he asked, Ziva said she didn't see him anymore either. They didn't realize that he had simply gotten better at hiding on his travels uphill behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry it took so long to update, i had midterms all last week so i had a lot of review work to do. please review! more reviews push me to update sooner!<strong>_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	21. Chapter 21

Tony was extremely annoyed for the rest of the day. When they had finally reached campsite 412, Tony felt as if he had been walking for hours, but when he checked his watch he noticed it had only taken thirty minutes to arrive at the camp site. Tony was reminded about how much he actually hated camping, though he had never actually been camping before. While other kids he went to school with spent weeks or weekends camping with their families during the summer vacation, Tony spent his summer's alone in 5 star hotel rooms in exotic places, watching movies and ordering countless amounts of desserts from room service. A great amount of Tony's annoyance was also due to the fact that McGee was showing off all of his skills that he had acquired during his days as an all star boy scout. After checking out the crime scene and finding absolutely nothing,Tony had tried to tell Gibbs that there was a possibility that they had been followed. Gibbs hadn't really even been listening to Tony while he was talking and tried to assure Tony that it was nothing. When Tony had asked him how he was so sure it had been nothing Tony had received a hard head slap and had ben told that Gibbs' gut told him it was nothing to worry about. But Tony still could not shake the feeling that it wasn't just 'nothing'. He was sure it was very much something. After Tony had attempted to talk to Gibbs he went to see if Ziva agreed with Gibbs that it was nothing, he hoped that if Ziva said it was nothing it would be more reassuring then when Gibbs had said it. He hadn't been able to talk to her though,because when he found her she was at the top of possibly the tallest tree in the park, for reasons unknown to Tony.

Now, Tony was attempting to put up the tent Gibbs had given him in a neighboring campsite. Jones had put up her, Patel,and Rizzo's tent without any problem and in a matter of minutes. McGee's scout instincts had allowed him to put up his and Gibbs tent in about forty seconds, Tony knew because he had decided to time him, after hearing Tim go on and on about how he could put up a tent in under a minute. Tony had been at it for about ten minutes now, and everything was still on a pile on the ground. McGee watched him struggle while smirking, enjoying how frustrated Tony was getting. McGee would have helped him if Tony just asked. But Tony being Tony was much to proud to ask Probie for help. McGee walked over behind Tony just as Tony was throwing a piece of the tent on the ground.

"Need any help?" Tim asked.

"I'm fine, Probie!" Tony snapped, which caused McGee's smile to grow.

"Where's Ziva?" He asked.

"Not sure. Last time I saw her she was climbing through the tree's like Tarzan for who knows what reason." Tony answered.

Before McGee could reply they heard Ziva's voice from behind them. She made McGee jump, but Tony was quite used to her sneaking up on him now.

"I was getting an idea of what the entire campground is like. And Tarzan was the boy who was raised by monkeys and ran around half naked, yes?" She said.

"He was raised by apes Ziva, not monkeys. There's a difference." Tony said. McGee noticed how his earlier anger disappeared when Ziva came around.

"Where is your agent with the coffee?" Ziva asked Tony. He shrugged in reply, still trying to put the tent up. Ziva walked over and took the two poles out of his hands and began to put up the tent herself. She was finished quickly, it was no surprise she could put up a tent, she could do anything.

* * *

><p>"I'm back" Rizzo called out in an annoyed sing-song voice. She got no reply, everyone just stared at had taken so long that no one wanted coffee because they would all be going to bed soon She hadn't actually done anything that should cause her to be receiving the silent treatment from everyone, but everyone just found her so annoying the littlest things seemed huge when she did it. If Ziva had been running a little late nobody would have even thought twice about it, it wouldn't have been seen like a big deal at all.<p>

"You went to get coffee over 5 hours ago." Tony said to her off to the side away from the rest of the group. He had checked his watch and it was 9:30.

"That long? Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"What took so long?" He asked, rudely in her opinion.

"I couldn't find anyplace."

"So you drove around for that long? Is there any gas left?" He asked, growing angry.

"I filed the gas tank before I came back." She snapped before walking off into her tent.

"Tony come on!" Ziva called from in front of their tent, and he jogged over to join her inside.

Once inside they both changed into clothes appropriate for bed. They were taking the first shift. Each tent was going to stay awake for a while and listen to the neighboring camp site to see if the killer came back to get the bodies. from 10-1:30 Tony and Ziva were to stay awake, from 1:30-5 Patel, Jones, and Rizzo were meant to stay awake, and Gibbs and McGee from 5 til whenever everyone woke up.

Tony assumed that Gibbs was giving Patel, Jones, and Rizzo that hardest shift for further punishment on Rizzo fo annoying him, and at this point Tony wasn't going to defend her in any way. When they first started working together she seemed great. She was funny, nice, and a good agent as far as he could tell. She had only been working with the team for a week before Tony became their team leader and Patel, Jones, and Rizzo acted as though they had been best friends for years. Everyone had noticed the change in her personality. She was acting almost like an annoying little teachers pet. She was extremely clingy to Tony, she tried to follow him everywhere. If he went to interrogation, she had always managed to weasel herself inside with him, if he went to get food or coffee she was in the car faster than he was. The only place she had never tried to go with him was the bathroom, which he was grateful for.

"So how would you like to spend the next, uhhm, almost four hours?"He asked her

"I do not know, but I am freezing, tired, and I have five bug bites!" Ziva complained

"Ah so the ninja doesn't like camping?" Tony teased

"How did you guess?"

"I always thought you would be the type who would love camping. You know, always partially covered in dirt, being able to climb through trees, sneaking around in the woods in the dark." He said.

"Those are the parts I like. I can deal with the bug bites, I just hate being cold. When you go camping in Israel it is never cold." She explained

"Well I know one way we could get warm." Tony said as he shot her a seductive glance and a wink.

"You really wan to do that when Gibbs is about 10 feet away?" She asked

"Ooh you're right, it might be hard to explain when he comes to find out why you're screaming." He said chuckling and she laughed along with him until they both heard footsteps coming from what sunded like campsite 412.

"You hearing that?" She asked

"Yup, I was really hoping we wouldn't have to actually get up and investigate tonight." He said as he put on his sneakers and his NCIS jacket.

They exited the tent as quietly as possible with their guns, badges, and flashlights. They slowly made their way to the campsite and they heard the foot steps again. Tony turned on his flashlight and shined it on the campsite. There was nobody there. Ziva then turned on her flashlight to help him search, still seeing nothing. They walked back towards the thick woods behind the cleared out campsite. The shined their flashlights but all they saw were trees. The footsteps they had heard had stopped, maybe it was some kind of animal that they had scared off?

"It could have been a squirrel, yes? " Ziva asked quietly.

"That would to have been one big squirrel for us to have heard in it from inside the tent." he whispered.

"Should we go into the woods and look?" Ziva whispered back

"If it was somebody they could be half way across the campgrounds by now, we'll never find them, this place is huge" He answered

"So we might as well head back to the tent." She said quietly. He nodded and they slowly made there way back. Glancing behind frequently them to make sure no one was there.

While back inside the tent Tony allowed Ziva to cuddle into his arms for warmth. He watched her as she fell asleep in his arms. He let her sleep for the rest of their shift. He loved how beautiful she was, even after a day in the woods. She was easily the best looking woman he had ever met, and he was lucky enough to have her.

"You're perfect" He whispered to her sleeping form, and he swore he saw her blush slightly in her sleep.

The rest of their watch had gone by uneventfully and soon enough it was time to wake the rest of Tony's team so they could be on watch. Tony go up out of the tent alone and went to wake them up. Once he reached the tent he heard a noise from behind him and he turned quickly with his gun raised. He found Rizzo standing behind him.

"Dammit Kristy!" He said breathless. "You should have announced yourself."

"Sorry Tony." She said sweetly. " I didn't want to startle you by calling out, I was just coming back from the bathroom."

"Oh, well wake them up, it's time for your shift." He said. He moved to go back to his tent when she grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Before he knew what was happening she was pressed against him and was kissing him violently. He pushed her off as fast as he could.

"Oh come on Tony, don't act like you don't want me." She said

"I'm not acting!" He spat "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm your boss, this is completely inappropriate! Vance is going to hear about this the second we get back from this trip. You're still a probie, you'll be off the team in a matter of minutes!"

"Is this because of rule 12? Tony, Gibbs isn't your boss anymore, you don't have to listen to his rules!" she whined.

"This has nothing to do with Gibbs. In case you haven't noticed _Ziva_ is my girlfriend." He said.

''Are you scared of her? I'm sure if you just break up with her we can be together!" She said

"I am not scared of her! I am in love with her. Now you wake up the rest of the damn team and do your shift!" He snapped and walked off to his tent.

"Tony!" She called but he didn't answer her. She sighed and went to wake up her teammates. "It's our shift." She said loud enough to wake them as she climbed into the tent. they both woke up instantly and were completely alert as if they were never sleeping

Around 3, Kristy heard what sounded like quiet foot steps.

"Do you hear that?" Kristy asked, and both her teammates shook their heads no. "I'll go check it out."

She grabbed her flashlight and gun and headed out. Agents Patel and Jones watched her leave, neither bothering to accompany her because they hadn't heard anything.

"Ooof" they both heard from a few feet from outside the tent and they saw the light from the flashlight disappear.

"Kristy?" Patel called out. After a minute she yelled it a little louder "KRISTY?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review! I'll update as soon as I can!<em>**

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	22. Chapter 22

"Cynthia,should we go check on her?" Patel asked Jones after another minute of no contact from Rizzo had passed.

"You can." Jones answered

"You're not going to come with me?" Patel asked. She was completely shocked at her friend.

"Nope." Jones bluntly stated.

"Why not? What if something happens to me?" Patel asked frightened.

"I'm not going because I don't care if Kristy's hanging upside down off a tree naked, and you'll be fine." Jones said with a smirk. Patel couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

"Seriously, come on." Patel whined as she moved to leave the tent.

"I'll come with you to tell_ Tony_ that _he_ needs to go and find Rizzo."

"Deal."

They both climbed out of the tent and made their way over to Tony's tent. They heard a twig snap from behind them and they both instantly reacted to the noise,only to find out it actually was a squirrel. It was a hard journey to Tony's tent even though it was only set up about ten feet away from theirs, neither of the agents had thought to grab their flash lights.

Jones reached out to unzip Tony's tent when Patel reached out to stop her.

"What?" Jones asked angrily. She was tired, cold, and honestly could care less about what happened to she wanted to do was crawl back into the tent and into her warm sleeping bag so she could pretend to be alert and listening for the sounds of a murderer that she knew wouldn't be stupid enough to show up. Jones thought Gibbs' "Gut Feelings" were absolutely ridiculous. Because of Gibb's they were all stuck in tents in a basically deserted camp ground for no reason. In all of the cases Jones had ever worked, they had never staked out the crime scene, maybe a suspects house or a person of interests workplace, but never had they just all sat around a crime scene for someone who wasn't going to show up. They always tell investigators that the guilty sometimes show back up at the crime scene, but Jones had yet to see that happen. Everyone always went on about what a good agent Gibbs was, but she was still waiting to be impressed.

"You can't just barge into their tent, what if they're...you know, indecent." Patel said, almost embarrassed.

"They should have thought of that before they sent me out here in the woods!" And with that she swiftly unzipped the tent and woke Tony up. "DiNozzo!"

"What?" He groaned, his voice waking up Ziva as well, and Ziva gave all three of them the deadliest look she could, there was nothing Ziva hated more then being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Kristy's missing, thought you might wanna know,bye." Patel said without a breath and then she practically ran back to her tent. Tony looked to Jones curiously.

"She went to check on a noise, she screamed, and now she's gone. It's your job to keep your agents safe." Jones explained before making her way back to the tent as well.

"This Agent Rizzo seems like more trouble than she is worth." Ziva snapped before she buried her head back into her pillow. "Just leave her out there, she will be fine, she is a trained NCIS Agent." She mumbled.

"How do you think Vance, or even Gibbs, would react if they found out I lost an agent?" He asked. Tony was in no mood to go and find her either. He was actually kind of scared. What if she kissed him again, or even tried to take it farther? if she caught him off guard while he was walking out in the woods alone looking for her, it wouldn't be hard to take advantage of him. On top of that there was the fact that Ziva could go out looking for Tony if he ended up being gone too long. What would happen if Ziva walked behind a tree and happened to see Tony and Kisty kissing. Ziva wouldn't be able to tell that Kristy had kissed Tony, and not the other way around.

"They would not be happy." She replied.

"Come with me?" He asked her, desperately hoping she would say yes. At least if Ziva was with him, Crazy Kristy wouldn't be able to try anything.

After realizing she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, Ziva agreed and began to put her shoes on. Tony grabbed his flashlight and cell phone and they both headed out into the camp grounds, with Tony's large hand holding tightly on to Ziva's smaller one.

* * *

><p>They had been walking around for nearly an hour now. There was no Kristy to be found and Tony decided to head back towards their tent. Ziva was half asleep. Her eyes were closed with her head resting on tony's shoulder and he had his arm around her waist, and he was sure that he removed his arm from their she would fall to the ground from being so tired. Tony knew Ziva was able to go nights without sleeping at all, but tonight was definitely not one of those nights. He looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping on his shoulder as they continued walking. Her mouth was slightly open, her hair was a complete mess and her cheeks were red from the cold, and she was still the most gorgeous woman Tony had ever laid eyes on, and she was all his. He comply could not wait to get back to D.C. where he had a whole date planned out for them where he was going to propose. it may have seemed like an extremely too soon leap in their relationship, but he was ready, and he knew she was too. And soon enough, everything was going to be perfect..for the both of them.<p>

When Tony and Ziva had made it back to the camp site, there was Kristy, sitting on the stump of a tree staring blankly in front of her. Tony shook Ziva slightly so that she would be awake when they reached her.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked her. He got no reply,she just kept on staring in front of her, not moving, not blinking, and her breathing was so slight that you wouldn't have been able to tell she was breathing unless you focused extremely hard. Tony said ; "Kristy!" but he still got no form of response out of her. He walked closer to her, letting go of Ziva, so that he could try to get her to go back into her tent, because she had to be freezing. He lifted her off the stump. He walked her over to her tent and called in to Jones to unzip it.

Jones opened the tent to see Tony standing outside of it with a limp Kristy in his arms.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her, so please keep an eye on her ,keep her warm, we'll find out what the hell is going on in the morning." Tony explained and Jones responded with a nod and helped tony get Kristy into her sleeping bag.

He groggily made his way back to his tent where he found Ziva already laying down. He took off his shoes, put his gun, flashlight,and phone where they belonged and slipped in next to Ziva. She automatically moved closer to him and the warmth he provided and he wrappedhis arm around her waist, as if they'd been doing it for years opposed to only a few weeks.

"I love you, and I'm sorry about all the crap Kristy has been causing." He whispered.

She mumbled something into his chest that sounded like"I love you too, but do not be surprised if I shoot her soon. " And Tony couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled her closer to him, if that were even possible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry,this is kind of short. I have this week off so I'm going to try to use that time to hopefully get two more chapters up this week. I was going to try to make this chapter longer but i really wanted to put it up tonight and I'm too tired to write anything more right now. Please Review, and I'll try to get more chapters up asap(:<em>**

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	23. Chapter 23

My laptop broke, then when I finally fixed it I had lost all documents I had saved on my computer. Honestly, I have no idea where I was going with this Fic, and I just recently thought of it and how I just left you all hanging. I am sorry, but I don't think I'm going to finish this story because we all now how hard it is trying to write a story you have personally lost interest in, and again I apologize. I am going to start writing other stories again if you would like to check back in about a week I should have the start of new story going. Sorry!


End file.
